Fantasies
by NB313
Summary: Being a guardian is hard, especially when it keeps you away from the one you love...which is why reunions are always fun! Six months away from each other, and Rose & Dimitri are just about ready to lose it...but when they finally reunite, they uncover secrets that will rock their world!
1. Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA and thank Richelle Mead for writing such an awesome series.**

 **Note: I had originally planned to add this as part of my Romitri Forever series, but changed my mind and set it up as a separate story**

 **Be warned – full of lemony goodness! AND will be a three part series (got carried away)**

 **Special shout out to:  
BookWretched – for being my awesome Beta ****(check out her stories – they are awesome!)  
_**

 _Distance makes the heart grow founder, but for Roza and Dimitri it only makes them crazy for each other…  
_

**Fantasies Part I**

 **RPOV**

SIX

FUCKING

MONTHS!

I can't believe I haven't seen my husband for SIX months! (On a side note, it still feels weird calling Dimitri my husband even though we have been married for almost three years).

This was the longest we have been apart since… well since we first met in Portland when he found us on the run. Even when Dimitri was Strigoi we hadn't been apart for more than a couple of months. These last six months had been pure torture for us (probably Lissa and Christian too, since it was their fault we were apart).

It was the final semester of Lissa's degree at Lehigh and my beloved sister/best friend/charge/Queen decided she wanted to give the course her full focus and study her ass off in those last six months – at university! So no more going back to Court on weekends to catch up with our significant others. Our husbands (yeah, Lissa and Pyro got married a year ago, even though Lissa had wanted to wait till she graduated) were just as busy, travelling all over the globe as they promoted Moroi combat and magical defence initiatives. Annoyingly this meant they couldn't come and visit us on campus.

I missed Dimitri – no amount of phone calls, texting and video chats could lessen the ache and loneliness I felt over the last six months. We got desperate a couple of times and even tried sexting and sexy video calls, but it just wasn't the same. I wanted to feel his warm, soft skin under me, over me, and be completely wrapped in his intoxicating scent. Thinking about his luscious lips kissing me, trailing all over my body and leaving love marks on my neck – _God! What the hell was I doing just now?_

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I looked around the dorm room one last time. We were packed and ready to head back to Court, the last of our exams done. Now it was just a matter of getting our results, hopefully passing our subjects (I so did not want to do summer school) and attending graduation. We weren't planning to attend the university's graduation – too many security risks – so instead were going to have our own mini-graduation ceremony at Court, where the Moroi and Guardian Council would award us our degrees (yeah, I was getting the same degree qualifications as Lissa – maybe not with the same marks, but if I passed, we were going to be degree buddies for life!)

Carrying the last couple of boxes, I checked the room one final time – it was so bare and empty, apart from the little bed and study desk. Hard to believe this had been my second home for the last five years and now I was walking away with a double major in political science and economics (Yuck! Not my choice, but Lissa felt it would help with her royal duties).

I loaded the last of my boxes in one of the waiting SUVs and made my way over to Lissa, who was sitting quietly near the dorm entrance, staring across the campus. Two of the royal guards stood discretely nearby, allowing her both privacy and some semblance of normality.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I whispered, as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

She slowly turned and gave me a sad smile. I hadn't realised just how tired and frail she was until I took in her appearance. She leaned into me and sighed.

"It's finally over. I can't believe we are done. These last five years have both been the longest and shortest years of my life – if that makes sense. I don't know, I just feel so confused and overwhelmed. On the one hand I am happy that we are done, and now we can live permanently at Court and be with our families. But on the other hand, I am scared Rose. Suddenly I can feel the weight of the world, the daunting responsibilities that now lie on me full-time. I think being at university allowed me to feel like I was a normal young adult, who is just trying to figure what to do with their life. But now that I'm done, I have to really, truly accept that I am the Queen of our people. I don't know if I can do this. It's too much pressure".

My heart went out to her – I could only imagine the heavy emotions (and possibly some aspects of Spirit) that were burdening her. Even without the shadow-kissed bond I could tell she was trying to take everything on and keep it all inside her, worried to show any weakness and afraid to ask for help.

"Liss, hey, don't be scared. Yes, you finally have to accept your rightful, full-time duties as the monarch of our people, but remember you aren't alone. You have Christian, me, Dimitri and so many others. We are with you 100% and will help you for as long as you want us, in any way we can. And don't forget, I did the same degree as you, so you know, you can always bounce legislations and other council items off me if you need to".

I tried to keep a straight face as I say this, but in the end we both cracked up laughing. Lissa knows how much I loathe anything related to policies and legislations.

Taking one final look at the campus in the dimming sunlight, we made our way back to the waiting SUVs and headed back to Court.

 **DPOV**

Roza, my sweet Roza.

I can't even begin to explain just how much I have missed her over the last six months.

I stared at her picture on my phone for the millionth time – it didn't do her justice. It couldn't capture her true beauty, nor her essence, but it was all I had (apart from the random forms of communication) to keep me from going insane during the last six months. But it doesn't matter, because tonight I was going to see her and if I had my way, I was not letting her go for at least the next 48 hours.

We had finished our little global tour, with St Vlads being our final stop before heading back to Court. I couldn't be more proud of all that Christian and I had achieved with the Moroi combat and defence initiatives. Not only had we convinced most of the academies to adopt the elective, we had also set-up a few courses at these academies that would allow adult Moroi (both on campus and living nearby) to learn self-defence just like the senior Moroi students. We were finally giving Moroi – royal and non-royals – the opportunity to fight back, to no longer feel weak and at the mercy of the Strigoi. We didn't know the exact numbers, but since we had started our crusade, the amount of Strigoi attacks had decreased (especially around the places were the initiatives were in full swing). I wasn't naïve. I knew we hadn't eradicated the threat completely, but at least our people finally had a chance to survive, and the Dhampirs no longer had to carry the burden of protection solely on their shoulders.

The flight back to Court was a quiet one. Christian and I left each other to our own thoughts. We had definitely grown closer over the last five years and even though he was nothing like Ivan, I found myself thinking of him as one of my brothers (along with Eddie). There weren't many people I opened up to (in fact the only person who truly knew me was Roza), but there were times, especially when one of us (or sometimes both of us) missed our wives, and suddenly we were leaning to each other for support and comfort. Those were the nights we would drink and talk, losing ourselves completely and forgetting to sleep. The next day would be painful (thanks to the lack of sleep and killer hangover) but we grinned and bared it, because each time we shed another layer that we hid behind, we grew closer.

Our anxiety levels increased as we got closer to the airstrip and practically jumped out of our seat the moment the seat-belt sign switched off. Grabbing our carry-on luggage and thanking the pilot and hostess in a rush, we didn't waste any time sprinting across the Court, eager to get back to our homes and into the arms of the women we loved.

 **RPOV**

I was pissed.

Stupid Hans had insisted on seeing me the moment we got back to Court. He wanted to go over the new schedules (now that Dimitri and I were back permanently) and discuss logistics for the upcoming events and activities. But seriously, couldn't he have waited a few days?!

On the bright side, just before I left, he had informed me that Dimitri and I had the next two days off (to help us settle back in and unpack). He kept his guardian mask on, but I could see the small, unspoken twinkle in his eyes – he knew we would not be spending those two days 'unpacking' or 'settling back'.

The meeting with him ran over-time and I missed my chance to get home, change and make my way to the airstrip in time to welcome Dimitri home. Guess I would just have to see him at our house. Nonetheless I still ran, stopping only to grab us a shitload of take-away and other food items, as I had planned on us staying locked behind our doors for the next two days, hopefully with no interruptions. I had just run around the corner and was almost to our townhouse when I saw him, in all his god-like glory, running while his brown duster flew behind him.

We both suddenly stopped, our gazes locking over the short distance. We drank each other in, our eyes sweeping over each other's bodies until they met again and we could see the tears daring to fall. The next few moments were a blur, I vaguely remember covering the distance and meeting up perfectly outside our door. We fell into each other's arms, our lips crushing together in a kiss so searing I was worried we would catch on fire. Somehow we made it inside our house and dropped the bags we were carrying near the entrance, finally freeing up our hands to do what they had being dying to do since we laid eyes on each other. Groping, caressing, stroking, and taking clothes off, our hands were just as busy as our lips that not only kept locking in endless, deep kisses but helped out our hands to explore each other's bodies. We wanted to remember each other again, re-discover the long lost paths and curves we had been deprived of for the last six months. Our impatience to become whole again prevented us from even making it to our bedroom, as we fell on our lounge in a tangle of arms and legs. Moans, groans and gasps filled the air and it didn't take long for us to climax, riding the wave of pure ecstasy and happiness, before wrapping each other in an endless embrace.

After our quick, desperate fuck, we made love (this time taking things slow, letting our bodies tell the other how much they were missed and loved). We wanted to keep going, but our fatigue and lack of sleep finally caught up with us, and before we knew it, we had fallen asleep.

I woke up to the most amazing sensation across my sensitive skin – light kisses making their way up and down my side, from my temple to my neck. A warm arm pulled me closer and I felt something hard poke my back, making me giggle.

"I missed you so much Comrade and my little Comrade".

Dimitri froze at my nickname for his cock and I couldn't help but grin as I turned to face him.

"Really Roza, little Comrade?"

He raised his eyebrows in question. And I couldn't help but laugh and turned around completely to smother him in a kiss. I felt my hips push against his hard, throbbing cock, but before we could do anything more my tummy grumbled. Dimitri chuckled against my lips, pulling me away.

"Come on, my love. Let's get you fed before all hell breaks loose".

I stuck my tongue out at him, but reluctantly pulled away. We had pulled the comforter off the lounge to cover ourselves while we had fallen asleep, and so were still butt naked. I could feel his eyes surveying my body as I stretched and walked back towards the front door to pick up the take-away and shopping bags. I purposefully swayed my hips and took my time to grab the bags, staying bent for an unnecessarily long time which gave him a very tempting view. I heard a small growl from behind me and quickly hid the grin that had worked its way on to my face. Putting on an innocent expression, I turned around and flicked my hair back, giving Dimitri full view of my breasts. I was meant to be teasing him, but damn it, I was already wet and aching myself. If I wasn't careful, I would be jumping him before he made any move on me.

I made my way towards the kitchen, only sparing Dimitri a quick glance and a small, seductive smile. God, the look he had on his face nearly broke my control. His eyes were darker than I had ever seen them, and he looked at me with a hunger I never knew he possessed. He was sitting up and I could see his hardness poking up in the comforter and his hands in fists by his side – my poor husband was fighting to control himself and his insatiable libido. I kept with my swaying until I was out of sight and in the kitchen. I placed the bags down on the counter and took a few moments to take deep breaths and calm my own raging hormones.

"Guardian Belikov, what would you like to eat? I have Chinese, Thai, Indian, and Italian. If you want something sweet, I have donuts and pastries from the bakery".

I took the food containers out and laid them out on the counter. Then I started putting the grocery items away. I was so busy in this task I failed to sense his presence by the door until I turned, almost dropping the tub of ice cream – damn him and his stealthy ninja skills!

He was standing there in all his naked glory, a smirk playing on his face as he noticed me swallowing hard and pushing myself back against the counter, away from him.

"Hmm, I think I will have something sweet, my Roza", he whispered huskily.

I quickly turned away, placing the already melted ice-cream into the freezer and hiding the gasp that had escaped my lips.

"Sure thing Comrade, what would you like? Donuts, pastries, ice cream…"

My sentence trailed off when I suddenly felt his warm body against me. My skin tingled in anticipation, as he grabbed my hips hard and pulled me closer, his cock twitching against my back.

"I think I want the sweetest, most delectable thing that's in this kitchen. I. Want. You. My Roza".

And with that declaration any control that either of us had crumbled away, as he pushed me against the kitchen counter, my back still facing him. One of his hands pulled my hair back to give him access to my neck, while the other reached around to open my legs and slip into my folds. I gasped as his fingers worked their magic while his lips sucked, nibbled and bit my neck, jaw and collarbone. If he wasn't holding me up against his body, I would have definitely collapsed on the floor, my legs felt like jelly. He pushed my legs further apart, and before I could say anything, I felt him enter me.

"Dimitri…" I moaned, as his free hand made its way to grab and caress my breast, while the one that had been below moved to my hip, holding me in place to help guide his thrusts. I leant over the counter, dipping my lower back and felt him go deeper. I gasped as the pleasure built to breaking point – damn him and his amazing abilities!

"Roza, Roza, Roza…" he chanted, matching the rhythm of our thrusts, until finally we came together, our bodies still shuddering from the rough waves of the orgasm that was still coursing through us. He pulled out gently and I turned me around to give him a deep kiss.

"Why don't you heat the Chinese up while I take a quick shower? I feel all gross and sticky", I stated scrunching up my nose.

He laughed at my comment and expression, giving my ass a playful slap as I walked past him. He eyed me appreciatively as I made my way out of the kitchen.

"Would you like some company in that shower?" he shouted teasingly, as I grabbed a towel and headed towards our bathroom. I could hear the microwave heating our food. Before I walked in I replied back, just as loudly.

"I think its best if we take a little break Comrade, otherwise we won't get to eat at this rate and well, I want you to keep your stamina and strength up with what I have planned for us for the next two days".

I heard his throaty laugh before I closed the door and climbed into the shower.

 **DPOV**

Amazing.

Mind-blowing.

Fan-fucking-tastic!

Even these words couldn't truly convey the craziness of the last two days. Roza and I definitely tried to make up for the six months of solitude we had suffered. We even beat our last record of continuous sex – going close to eight rounds after we had eaten dinner. I couldn't get enough of her and I think we were both surprised at just how much stamina and drive we had – neither one of us willing to give up, almost competing to see who would out-last the other.

And the orgasms – oh my god! This woman will be the death of me! I had to take more water breaks than she had to for food – I was seriously worried I was going to get dehydrated at the rate we were going.

We were glad we lived in a townhouse on the outskirts of Court – it was still close to the Palace (where our charges resided) but secluded enough to give us our privacy. And with the amount of screams and shouts coming from our house over the last two days, I was glad we didn't have any neighbours close enough to hear us, otherwise we would have had a whole regiment of Guardians breaking down our door.

We kept our sleeps short, wanting to capitalise as much time together as we could. I had missed her so much – not just her body, but her mind, her laugh, her smiles, heck I even missed her jokes and sarcasm. When we weren't making love, fucking or having power naps, we ate and caught up on each other's lives. Even though we had kept in constant communication over the last six months, telling each other the stories in person was way better than any call or email could have been.

It had seemed a waste of time to put clothes on (even when we were eating/talking/sleeping) so at most (to stop ourselves from being distracted) we kept the sheets on our bed covering us, to prevent temptation getting the best of us.

Finally last night, after another five rounds of hot sex and a very long, steamy shower, we reluctantly put clothes on and fell asleep.

As always I had woken up before Roza and couldn't help but gaze at my sleeping beauty. A smug smirk fell on my face when I noticed the satisfied smile that shone on hers – knowing I was responsible for that smile. I stroked her hair away from her face, and caressed her jawline, causing her to snuggle deeper into my arms, with a small sigh of content leaving her luscious lips.

How could this beautiful creature be all mine? What did I do to get so lucky?

I knew she would probably get grumpy for waking her up, but I couldn't help but lean in and kiss those pink, sexy lips. A small moan escaped her, as her arms encircled me tighter, pulling me in to deepen the kiss. I don't know how long we stayed in that position, but finally I pulled away, knowing we only had a few more hours together before we had to head off to a meeting with Hans and then back to reality of guarding, patrolling and other guardian activities.

"Good morning Comrade, did you sleep well?"

I chuckled at her question. She still had her eyes closed, while her lips brushed against mine, coaxing to both answer her question and resume with our earlier kissing.

"I think that was the best sleep I have had in the last six months. I feel so refreshed and energised – I think I can take on the world!"

Her eyes flew open at my reply and a blush slowly appeared on her gorgeous face – I could tell she was not only thinking about last night's activities, but everything we had done over the last two days. Leaning down to nuzzle my nose against hers, I gave her another quick peck before pulling away and getting out of bed.

"Come on, Roza. Time to get up".

Her response was a pout and what would have been a very witty, snarky comment if her stomach hadn't growled so loudly. She blushed again, making me smile. I had definitely made the right decision to stop our morning session.

"Come on love, time to have some breakfast. I will make some blini".

Apparently, that's all I needed to say because suddenly she was out of bed, quickly pulling the covers into place before sprinting to the bathroom to jump into the shower.

I laughed at her antics and headed to the kitchen to start on our breakfast.

She was ready and out in record time – I don't think I have ever seen her fully clothed and sitting at the counter for her breakfast in less than ten minutes – definitely a new record!

I eyed her adoringly while she shovelled down her blini, smothered in jam. I had a bit to eat while she was showering, and was now busy drinking my second cup of coffee.

"While you finish eating, I will go grab my shower. Is that fine, my love?"

She waved me away, too engrossed in her eating to pay me any attention or comment. I couldn't help but chuckle. That was my Roza for you. Not much could distract her or motivate her, but anything edible and she was putty in your hands. Her patience and tolerance could either increase or decrease (depending on the situation) with the right kind of food. I had learned long ago that the way to Roza's sense of reasoning was through her stomach – I didn't have to worry about her heart. It already belonged to me, just as mine belonged to hers.

 **RPOV**

I was almost done with breakfast, when I suddenly realised Dimitri was no longer in the kitchen but in the shower. I tried not to think about his tall, sexy body under the steamy shower, all lathered up and soft to the touch. I had to think about something else, anything else, otherwise I wouldn't be able to help myself from attacking him in the shower. My eyes caught one of Lissa's girly magazines on the counter. Sometimes I indulged in them, taking in the fashion and reading some of the crazier articles. This issue had one such article – something about spicing up your sex life with fulfilling your partner's deepest, darkest sexual fantasies. I know I was supposed to be thinking of non-sexual things, so reading this article was probably not conducive to that process, but I was intrigued.

After finishing the article I sat there, thinking hard about our relationship. No, we didn't need any help to spice up our sex life (if anything we probably needed to dial down the libido) but I was fascinated by the whole fantasy concept. In the entire time we have been together (in a proper relationship) neither one of us ever broached the subject – probably because we were more than satisfied with each other's performance. But I was curious and wondered what Dimitri's fantasies would be.

As if on cue, he came back to the kitchen, to finish tidying up the remnants of breakfast before we headed out. We were going to stop by Lissa and Christian's first for a quick catch-up before our meeting with Hans. Dressed in his guardian gear, I watched Dimitri moving around the kitchen, putting things away and washing up the last of the dirty dishes. It was probably not the best time to be bringing up the topic, but then again I was never known for having much patience, especially when I was curious.

"Dimitri, do you have any sexual fantasies?"

I could see him freeze, in the middle of rinsing a plate, which I think he almost dropped (if not for his guardian reflexes). I waited patiently (I can be a bit patient when I need to be), watching him finish his chore and take a deep breath before he turned to face me. He had his guardian mask on, trying to show self-control, but I could see the curiosity and a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Roza, why the sudden interest? Are you not happy with our current sex life?"

I quickly tried to explain myself so he wouldn't take my questioning the wrong way.

"No, no it's nothing like that Comrade. Believe me, you satisfy me in every possible way. No, I just read an interesting article in this magazine, and well, I suddenly realised that in all the time we have been together, not once have we ever shared our sexual fantasies with each other. Surely you have some?"

I eyed him carefully, trying to decipher the emotions and thoughts that could be churning in his mind while he processed my words. A small smirk finally appeared on his face.

"Do you have any sexual fantasies that I don't know about Roza?"

That threw me off a bit – I was so focused on trying to figure out whether Dimitri had any fantasies (and if he did, what these could be) that I hadn't even thought about what mine would be. I decided I would need more time to come up with an answer, so I hit pause on the conversation.

"You know, maybe we should resume this topic later tonight. After we have finished our shifts. Otherwise we may not leave the house…"

I tried and failed to raise a single eyebrow, but I got my point across. We decided to leave the issue for now so we could start our day as the stoic, lethal guardians we were, but I knew that we would both be thinking about this in the back of our minds throughout the day.

We had been invited to dinner at Lissa's which was going to be a catch-up meal with the rest of the gang who lived at Court. It was really good to see everyone (though we missed Eddie, Sydney and Adrian, and had to make and do with a Skype call instead). Luckily the night didn't drag on too late (it was a weekday after all) and Dimitri and I headed back home. We walked in silence, but I could feel our nerves through our clasped hands. They were both slightly shaky and sweaty. I don't know why we would be nervous to share this with each other, after all we didn't have any secrets between us.

Finally, once we were in bed, we turned to one another to resume the discussion from the morning.

"So Comrade, have you thought about what your sexual fantasies are?"

He gave me a small smile and leaned in to kiss me. I hoped he wasn't trying to divert my attention, because there was no way in hell I was going to drop this subject. We kissed for a few more minutes before I pulled away with a small huff – of course he was trying to distract me!

"Dimitri, I'm serious. I know you have sexual fantasies – everyone does. Heck I do! So please, Comrade, if you love me, share these fantasies with me. I want to make all your dreams and fantasies come true".

He sighed in defeat and propped himself up on one elbow. He saw my determined look and knew I wouldn't give up on the matter.

"Fine, I will tell you. But no judging, laughing or snarky comments ok?"

I nodded eagerly. He surprised me when he got out of bed and headed towards the duster that hung on the back of our bedroom door. He fumbled around the inside pocket for something and then came back to bed, holding onto a piece of paper. Looking at the paper one more time, and swallowing hard, he handed it over to me.

It was a list of his sexual fantasies – a top five from the look of things. He clearly was into role play, something which I could totally see myself getting into.

Roza in a cowgirl outfit – the full gear with whip

Roza wearing the girl's St. Basil's uniform

Sparring with Roza at the Gym that end with us fucking on top of the mats and using other pieces of equipment

Blindfolding and cuffing Roza and having my way with her until she is begging and screaming my name

Roza as a damsel in distress who needs to be saved by a cowboy (me)

I can't help but lick my lips, as the various fantasies played out in my head. I gazed up at Dimitri under my lashes, and watched as his blush deepened. He was trying to avoid my gaze, clearly embarrassed to have shared his deepest, darkest sexual thoughts. I on the other hand, wanted to jump him right there and then, and had to work really hard on my self-control to not give in to my lust and desire.

"These are some very interesting fantasies, Comrade. And I have no issue making each, and every one of them come true for you". I couldn't help myself, I pulled in closer to him, rubbing against the length of his body, while my hand trailed up and down his chest, teasing him as it got closer and closer to his hardened cock.

He grabbed my wrist to keep me from playing with him, causing me to pout. He chuckled at my expression and pulled me closer to kiss me deeply. I let myself fall into the kiss and gave him the chance to pull me over his body, my hair falling and hiding us in our own little world. He gripped my hips tightly and allowed me to rub against him, a small growl escaping at the motion from his lips. I bit those lips, feeling myself getting impossibly wet and wanting, no needing, him inside of me. But before I could make any other move (like removal of clothes) he suddenly sat up, pulling me up with him, while I straddled him.

A mischievous grin lit up his face as he gripped my shoulders and pulled me away to face him. I groaned in annoyance. Damn him and his teasing!

"Now, now Roza. I shared my fantasies with you. It's only fair you share yours with me". His voice was sexy as fuck and huskier than ever, but I knew, once Dimitri reigned himself in, there wasn't much that could tempt him.

I pulled back further and reached into my bra to pull out my list. I watched with deep satisfaction as his eyes followed my movement and took great delight as he licked his lips. I slowly handed the piece of paper over to him, suddenly feeling the same nerves he had felt only a few moments ago.

Having a quickie in Han's office (just before a scheduled meeting)

Fucking in Lissa's office – specifically on her desk, against the double doors and on the curved lounge

Having hot, passionate sex in the small storage room that's adjacent to the Council room – while Council is in session

Doing all manner of naughty things to Dimitri in his office, especially while he sits there in a meeting with other guardians and I'm hidden under his desk

Making love in Christian's car and fogging it up (just before he needs to use it)

Dimitri's eyebrow shot up as he read through the list and I'm pretty sure the last fantasy was the cause behind his little chuckle. He finally looked at me, and pulled my face in closer to him, to study me intensely.

"Why am I not surprised that all of your fantasies require us to be crazily daring and have the element of being caught by others?"

"What can I say Comrade, the prospect of getting caught in the act makes me insanely horny".

Our eyes lock onto one another and the lust and desire we are feeling almost makes us combust. All this talk about sexual fantasies and desires has made us ache for each other and it doesn't take long for the clothes to come off so we can have a good, quick fuck. Having taken care of each other's needs we fell back onto the bed and snuggled in for a good night sleep.

Just as I felt myself falling into the land of dreams I heard Dimitri whispering in my ear.

"Now that we know each other's fantasies – what's next?"

I smiled against his chest, yawning before replying.

"Now, we fulfil these, and we will start with yours. Get ready Comrade – next week I'm gonna rock your world!"

The last sound I heard before I fell into the peaceful darkness of sleep was Dimitri's wonderful laugh.

 **Well now, this could get interesting…**

 **Let me know what you think, and if I'm in a generous mood (and get the chance to finish the other parts) I might post them sooner than later.**


	2. Part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA and thank Richelle Mead for writing such an awesome series.**

 **Special shout out to:  
BookWretched – for being my awesome Beta ****(check out her stories – they are awesome!)  
_**

 _How will the Russian God behave when his Roza fulfils his fantasies?  
_

**Fantasies Part II**

 **DIMITRI'S FANTASY WEEK**

 **DPOV**

The rest of the week went by without much fuss (both at home & at work), and a part of me wondered if Roza had forgotten all about the fantasies.

We had fallen into a comfortable routine now that we were back at Court permanently. Our primary role (to guard our charges) had not changed, but while Lissa and Christian remained at Court we could divert our attention to other guardian activities like patrolling, admin and training. Our days became busy, which meant we barely had the energy or time to fool around when we got home (most nights) – but I didn't care. I was more than happy to be able to go home at the end of each day, snuggle up to my Roza and fall asleep in her arms.

When I got to Guardian HQ on Monday, to check the schedule for the week, I noticed Roza's late afternoon roster had changed. She was no longer conducting training but instead was working on something called Operation Zevk. Strange, I had never heard Hans or her mention this before. I was curious, but knew better than to seek answers from Hans. I figured Roza would let me know when she was ready – there was rarely an occasion she would take on a covert operation that I was not a part of.

If I didn't know any better, I would have said that Roza was purposefully avoiding me today. She had woken up earlier than me in the morning (which was a big shock, I can tell you), did her training without me, and cancelled our lunch plans (stating something about a last minute errand for the Queen). I think she was nervous I would ask her questions about this new operation she was working on. She never kept any secrets from me, so why start now? What was so bad about this operation that she didn't want to discuss it with me?

By the time I was done for the day, I was exhausted. Not only from all the physical activity but also the emotional turmoil I had felt all day. I was anxious and concerned about Roza – why was she hiding from me?

What was Operation Zevk?

As I walked into our home, wondering where Roza was, I noticed a trail of hay leading towards our bedroom.

 _What a strange thing to have in the house,_ I thought, but I followed the golden path. The moment I opened our bedroom door, my mouth fell open.

Before me stood the most beautiful, breath-taking cowgirl I had ever seen. Her curvy, tanned and perfectly toned body was emphasised in the chocolate suede outfit she wore – the mini skirt with a frilly border just barely covered her tight ass, while her top was nothing more than a boob tube of the same material. She had a matching pair of riding gloves and a Stenson on her head, while her dark curls cascaded over her shoulders. The temptress cocked her head to the side while a seductive smile graced her deep, red lips. My eyes hungrily gazed across her body, taking in the last of the accessories – the knee length high heeled boots and the brown leather whip coiled in her right hand. I swallowed hard, rendered speechless by the mere sight of one of my fantasies coming to life.

The spell she held me under broke when she started to saunter over to me, making sure to add an extra sway on her hips as she drew closer. I honestly don't know why I was frozen in my spot. My body screamed at me to grab her, throw her against the door and ravage her senseless, but another part was nervous that this was all an elaborate illusion, one that would disappear the moment I made any movement or tried to touch the beauty before me.

"Howdy Cowboy? I haven't seen you around these parts before. Care to take me for a ride?" she whispered huskily.

She attempted a Southern accent, which well, wasn't that good (but at least she tried!). However I wasn't really paying attention to the accent. No, I was more focused on the words that slipped out from those soft lips that were now close enough for me to reach with my own. Finally regaining control of my limbs I grabbed her tightly and lifted her into my arms. She obliged and wrapped her legs firmly around my waist as I smashed her against the wall, my mouth seeking hers out eagerly.

I pushed her legs down briefly, as I stripped bare in a matter of seconds, all the time keeping my eyes fixed on the sexy vixen that stood between the wall and my chest. She stared back, watching me remove my clothes, biting her bottom lip harder the more clothes I took off – I growled in anticipation, wanting very badly to be the one biting that lip. Now that I was naked it was time to help my cowgirl. I went down on my knees and grabbed her right leg, slowly unzipping her boot, trailing kisses down her skin from her knee to her exposed ankle, before pulling it off completely. I heard the small moan escape her lips and couldn't help but smirk. I had barely started. Giving her right leg one final caress and leaving it on my shoulder, I did the same to her left leg, this time watching her face intensely as I saw her eyes darken with desire and lust. Suddenly my eyes caught the wet darkness before me, and I couldn't help but moan myself – she wasn't wearing any underwear underneath the skirt!

 _Well that's good – once less item for me to remove,_ I thought.

I pulled the gloves off next, wanting her hands to be free so her warm, soft caresses could burn my skin. I made sure to kiss each individual finger once they were freed from their confines, though I paid extra attention to each of her index fingers, not only kissing them but taking a long, hard suck and a nibble, causing her to squirm. My smirk only grew – I felt like a kid at Christmas, opening a much anticipated present from Santa.

I stood up and took the whip out of her hand (we didn't need it for now) and pulled the hat off her soft curls, tossing it across the room. Pulling her close to me, and pushing her hair aside, I trailed kisses from her jawline to the base of her neck, enjoying the soft moans and groans that came from her lips. I helped her take the tight material off her breasts and drank in her beauty, letting her intoxicating scent wash over me.

"Dimitri, take me now. Ride me like you have never ridden me before", she pleaded.

I was more than happy to oblige.

Grabbing her tightly by the hips I lifted her, positioning her warm core against my aching tip, while she wound her legs around my waist. I heard her gasp as I slammed her down fast on my hard cock – a deep growl arose from my lips as I felt her wet, tight walls clamp around me. God I wanted this woman so bad! I wanted to fuck her senseless and have her scream my name so loud that they could hear it across the fucking Court (proper behaviour be damned!)

Using my body to anchor her against the wall, I grabbed her wrists hard (knowing she liked it rough) and held them above her head with one hand, while the other went back to gripping her hip.

She was my other half, the piece that completed me and made me feel whole. My life had meaning because of her and my soul only felt alive when I held her in my arms – whether it was in an embrace or deeply connected like this. Lust soon took over my thoughts and actions, and before long we were panting, moaning and groaning as I rode this angel hard. I made each thrust hard and fast, making sure I could last long enough to get her to experience her orgasm before allowing myself to embrace mine. I vaguely heard her scream my name as she climaxed, and while she shuddered on the aftershocks of her orgasms I grabbed her ass tightly and allowed myself to let go, screaming her name just as she had done mine.

"ROZA!"

 **RPOV**

I didn't think it was possible but I was sore.

Sore in a good way.

A small smile crept on to my face as I thought back to last night's activities and how adventurous Dimitri was when we fulfilled one of his sexual fantasies. I couldn't wait to carry out the others, secretly hoping that by the end of the week I would be unable to walk. My smile transformed into an outright grin at the thought. Lissa questioningly raised an eyebrow, which made my guardian mask slip back into place.

We were in the middle of a meeting with some of the Council members, so any questions she had would be kept for later. I took the opportunity to plan out what I was going to do tonight, this time I kept the smile hidden behind the mask.

Just like yesterday, I had to make sure I was home in time to prepare for the night before Dimitri finished work. Unfortunately, I had to tell him what Operation Zevk was, because (1) he asked and (2) it wouldn't have taken him long to figure out. It was something Lissa and I had come up with so that I could get home early to organise the various fantasies I would play out this week. Hans had been told it was something top secret between Lissa and me and since it was a royal order he didn't question it. Dimitri chastised me for lying to the Head Guardian, but I could tell he was secretly impressed (and touched) I had gone through so much trouble to do this for him. Of course, he became quite embarrassed when he realised that Lissa had to be aware of the real reason behind Operation Zevk and was glad he would have limited one-on-one time with the Queen this week. The only downside to him knowing about Operation Zevk was that we had lost the element of surprise – Dimitri pretty much knew that every night this week he was getting lucky! But at least he didn't know which fantasy was going to be played out on which day (well, at least until the last day), so that meant I still had some control.

I quickly stripped and jumped in the shower, washing off the sweat and grime of the day. Quickly drying myself, I found my sexiest black lingerie – a lacy bra and thong piece – and added some light make-up. I had to borrow a red scarf from Lissa (Guardians don't need such useless accessories) which would work as the blindfold for the night and I took out the standard guardian issue handcuffs (the same ones I had used to punish Dimitri post-bachelor party weekend). I wrote a small note and left it on the coffee table, knowing Dimitri would see it the moment he walked through the door.

 _Comrade_

 _Tonight, you're in charge and I am at your mercy._

 _Love,_

 _Your Roza_

A small part of me worried that this fantasy might make Dimitri think about his days as Strigoi (when I was his prisoner) but I pushed the thought out of my mind. This was different, because (1) this was one of his fantasies, (2) not once was I handcuffed or blindfolded when I was his prisoner. But still I couldn't help but be anxious on how tonight would play out.

I pulled on my six inch fuck me heels, climbed on to the bed, tied the blindfold and waited for my husband to come home. Fifteen minutes later I heard the front door open and close. I quickly clicked the handcuffs into place and laid down, placing my arms above my head and tried to position myself in a sexy pose on the bed. I had just finished adjusting myself when I heard the bedroom door burst open. I tried to repress the grin when I heard the sharp intake of breath that came from my Russian God.

"Fuck Roza..."

His accent was thick and husky, and I didn't need my eyes to know he was already ready and eager for me. I squirmed on the bed slightly, moaning and biting my lips – I would be lying if I didn't say I wanted him just as badly, I was already super wet and was regretting wearing the thong – maybe I should have gone for crotch less panties.

I heard the duster fall to the floor and his belt followed soon after. Few agonising minutes later I felt the bed dip as Dimitri's body edged over me. I arched up, wanting him to touch me, but he hovered while making sure not a single point of our bodies touched – the only sensation we felt was the radiating heat. Of course he forgot to compensate for his erection, which brushed against my stomach as he moved up, causing us both to moan.

I sensed him finally pinning me down, allowing some of his weight to rest against my body, my chest pressed against his, his cock twitched restlessly against my stomach. I bit my lip again, wondering what he was doing – was he studying my face? Planning his next move? Trying to control his emotions? All of the above? My teeth dug in deeper on my bottom lip as I tried to reign in my own emotions. I suddenly felt his hand grab my chin, roughly pulling me towards me.

"No, you don't get to bite that lip. It's mine! To bite (he bit it), suck (he took the whole bottom lip and sucked) and lick (his warm tongue traced my lips, both bottom and top)…"

I shuddered under his ministrations – not only because of what he was doing, but also because his commanding voice was driving me crazy. Dimitri had always considered me an equal and, though there were times when we fought for dominance (both inside and outside the bedroom), he rarely exercised command over me in such a dominating manner (well apart from his Strigoi days). I would never fully admit it to him, but it was sexy as hell to experience this side of him.

His lips trailed down my jaw and made their way to my neck, as one of his hands caressed my handcuffed hands, moving down slowly along my arm, shoulder, brushing teasingly against the side of my breast, and carried on towards my stomach and hips. My back arched into him, begging him to keep going – I wanted those magical fingers to move lower, towards the promised land.

As he moved his lips closer to my breast (which were annoyingly still in my bra), he finally consented to move his hand to my thong. He traced the lace and gradually pushed the small material aside to let a finger slip in. A loud gasp escaped my lips – I didn't realise how torturous this fantasy would be for me.

My squirming increased, as Dimitri picked up the speed with his fingers, while he grabbed one of my nipples through the bra and sucked hard.

"Please Dimitri…" I couldn't help but beg, licking my lips to wet them – my panting was drying them up.

He moved back to kiss me and gave a small nip on my jaw and… I was gone, as I felt the orgasm crash through me, taking my breath away – I hadn't realised how close I had been. But I was not done, I wanted more and I was sure Dimitri was only getting started. I felt his hot breath against my ear, as he nibbled the soft spot just behind it.

"What do you want Roza? Tell me…"

I opened my mouth to answer but instead a loud gasp escaped me when I felt him rip my thong off, followed closely by my bra – I really shouldn't be surprised, he was a God after all, and these small pieces of material had no chance under those strong, lethal hands. I was so lost in the sensation of being completely naked and having every part of me now touching him that I had forgotten to answer his request.

"Tell me!", he demanded louder, taking the same hand he had used to rid me of my clothes to grab my hair and pull me closer, adding just that little bit of extra force to his command.

God he was driving me insane!

"I want you to fuck me Comrade, fuck me so hard that I can't remember my name!"

I don't know how I answered him, I was so breathless and hazy, swimming in an overflowing pool of desire and lust.

His only response was an animalistic growl (which made me even hornier) and suddenly I felt him thrusting into me, causing something between a gasp and moan to issue from my lips. And then he was pounding into me – rough, hard strokes, bringing us closer and closer to the edge of the orgasm cliff – the room filled with loud pants and groans, and the sexy sound of wet skin slapping hard against each other. When we achieved our release, we didn't scream, we couldn't. We had both inhaled sharply at the same time and had momentarily lost the ability to exhale, riding out the waves of pleasure as they coursed through our bodies.

Finally remembering how to breathe, we took a quick break. Dimitri collapsed next to me, distributing the bulk of his weight on the bed, but still draped over me.

"Oh God, Dimitri..."

He didn't let me finish my sentence. He pulled himself up and kissed me deeply (how on earth had he recovered so quickly I don't know), but the next words he whispered pulled me back from my pleasure-filled haze, preparing me for the next round.

"Roza, I've only just begun…"

 **DPOV**

I had never considered myself to be one of those sexually active kind of guys. Sure I had slept with a few girls before I took up my post at St Vlads, but even in my early days, my sex life was more or less controlled – I think I never really experienced what it meant to be a horny teenager. Then Roza came into my life and just like that I was no longer a respectable, grown-up guardian, no, I was a horny, lustful teenage boy. And it seemed that the 'boy' was just as much part of my personality as my lethal, stoic 'guardian' side. Only one person bought him out to play, and that was my Roza.

Ever since we got together (officially) five years ago, our sex life has been a non-stop roller-coaster of fun. Sure, life and reality have gotten in the way many times, and we would go through periods like any other couple where sometimes we would make love every single night and other times we would go months without. So I can honestly say I was more than satisfied with our sex life, but boy, was I missing out.

I had been very reluctant to reveal my fantasies to Roza because I was embarrassed. It seemed strange to me now and I couldn't understand why I had been so hesitant to reveal this to her. She knows all of my other secrets and accepted me, so why had I been so reluctant to tell her this? I am glad she got me to reveal them, because the last two days have been unbelievably, over the fuckin' moon AMAZING!

There was something even more sensual about our sessions and maybe it had to do with the fact that my deepest desires were coming to life (and believe me, my imagination had not done any justice to what the real thing was like). I knew I had three more fantasies to go and just thinking about them was making me hard. I honestly don't know where this crazy stamina was coming from, but it was like the 'horny boy' within me was living off energy drinks or something – I was unstoppable!

I tried hard to focus on my patrolling and was secretly glad I was doing this by myself because of the slight bulge that had formed in my pants from the thoughts I was having. I couldn't help but wonder what was in store for me tonight and licked my lips in greedy anticipation. I kept looking at my watch – _damn, this shift was going by slowly!_

When I had five minutes left on my shift I felt my phone go-off. I pulled it out and saw a text message from Roza.

 _Meet me in the small gym that's in the east end of Court – wear your training gear xoxo_

I couldn't help the sly grin that appeared on my face – so we were going to play out my gym fantasy tonight and in a gym that was rarely used by Moroi or lower ranking guardians. I adjusted the hardening bulge in my pants, messaged the guardian who was taking over that I was done for the day and started running towards our home to change – I am sure Hans wouldn't mind me clocking off a few minutes early today.

I had done a few stretches at home while I got ready and took the opportunity to warm up by jogging to the designated gym. It was one of the older ones at Court and was now mostly used by high ranking guardians for training, specifically sparring, as there weren't many machines and those that were there, were out-dated. Because it was a gym setup primarily for sparring, it had five smaller rooms in the back of the main gym area (which was small and housed the few machines the gym had to offer).

As I made my way to the gym, I kept an eye out for any unwelcome guests. It seemed like Roza and I would have the gym to ourselves tonight and with what I wanted to do, it was a good thing we wouldn't be interrupted. I silently entered the gym and felt my breath get stuck in my throat.

Roza always had perfect form when she trained – she knew just how to turn her body into a deadly weapon. Her back was facing me as she warmed up, punching and kicking the heavy leather bag. I could hear workout music playing in the background and noticed that each of her punches and kicks were perfectly timed to the beat of the current song. Her body was already glistening, as I took in the tight sports bra and training shorts she was wearing. She had her hair tied in a tight bun on her head, so her beautiful hair wouldn't get in the way.

I cleared my throat to get her attention, and couldn't help but smirk at her startled expression.

"Damn Comrade! You scared the crap out of me!"

I shook my head the same way I used to when I was her mentor as I made my way over to her.

"Roza, you really need to pay attention to your surroundings. A good guardian is always aware of what's happening around them. That way they are never surprised when danger strikes".

She rolled her eyes at my Zen-like lesson, but soon gave me a seductive smile when her eyes fell on my pants – my secret was out.

"Looks like you need some pointers on self-control Comrade. Did you seriously run across the Court with a hard-on?"

I couldn't help but blush and adjusted myself for the hundredth time, which made her grin wider and me blush deeper. I tried to change the subject, to distract her and my raging libido.

"I thought you wanted to train with me tonight? Or are we going to be exchanging life lessons?"

Her expression changed and she took on her deadly guardian pose, now in battle mode. She didn't realise this, but seeing her like this only made me hornier. There were two sides to my Roza – there was the soft, compassionate, warm caring woman, who was fiercely loyal and deeply loved her family and friends; then there was the lethal, charismatic, deadly guardian, who loved taking risks and was sometimes reckless beyond measure. Both were as much a part of Roza as her beautiful hair and curves, and were one of the many reasons why I loved this woman.

We started circling around one another, waiting to see who would strike first. Roza had definitely gotten better as far as patience goes, because normally she would be the first one to strike. Whether it was the fact that she knew my moves or because she was in a teasing mood, she waited and took her time to just study me as we continued to circle one another.

Normally I had great self-control, but I was getting frustrated (sexually) and it was difficult to concentrate with a hard cock twitching eagerly in my pants, so I made the rookie mistake of attacking first. I lunged for her and she blocked me with ease, even when I tried to use the momentum to turn around fast and kick her off her feet. She just jumped away and swung at me, but I blocked her and tried to grab her wrists, in the hopes to pull her towards me – God I wanted to touch her so bad!

She had the audacity to laugh before slamming into me, and knocked me off balance enough to free her hands and carried out the same kick move to get me off my feet. I allowed her this so that we could fall and have her pin me. But before she could claim victory I quickly rolled us over so I was on top. She was smart and knowing this was what I was aiming for, she wrapped her legs tighter against my lower body and used my momentum to roll us again, practically off the mat, so she could be on top. Pinning me down with her hard body, we fumbled around with our arms and hands, each trying to subdue the other, breathless and sweaty from the intense work-out.

My dick couldn't take it anymore, especially with her being so close and pressed hard against it. It twitched in greeting against her, causing her to freeze and I could see in her eyes that she suddenly realised what kind of position we were in and why we were sparring in the first place.

Time stood still as our gazes locked and the battle lust was taken over by another kind of lust, one that made us hungry for one another. Just as I twisted her left arm behind, to bring her closer to me, she pinned my left arm above my head and in a single breath our lips claimed one another in a deep, intense, fiery kiss. Our hips rubbed against the other and small moans emitted from our mouths, as we felt our heartbeats slamming against our chests.

After drowning in the intense tongue battle that raged in our mouths we pulled away to catch our breaths, which gave me time to sit-up and adjust her so she was straddling me. My hands now free, I gripped her hips tightly and pulled her closer, while she tugged at my lose hair to get my attention. Her scent was driving me wild, she was mine, all mine and I wanted to devour every bit of her!

I was about to pull her sports bra off (wanting, no, needing to feel her soft breasts in my hands and lips) when we suddenly heard voices and laughter outside the gym. Just before the doors opened we bolted to one of the training rooms in the back, praying that the intruders weren't planning on using the one we had commandeered.

We watched in horror as Janine and Hans came in, clearly in training mode as they were wearing their workout gear. I was glad we had the foresight to place our bags out of sight and was surprised that neither guardian had questioned why the lights were already on in the gym. My heart was pounding in my chest from the boost of adrenaline that had surged through me out of fear of getting caught, and damn it, it only seemed to heighten my arousal. I could see the same desire mirror back to me in Roza's eyes, as she turned to me, still breathless but with a devilish grin.

"Shall we continue Comrade?" she whispered, biting her lips eagerly.

In our rush to get into the room we had forgotten to turn on the lights, but it didn't matter because the light coming from the main floor was enough to illuminate the room and my Dhampir eyesight was more than enough to see the hunger that resided deep in Roza's eyes. And even though I wanted to sate my own growing desire, I couldn't help but be distracted with the fact that her mum and the Head Guardian were right outside.

She understood my hesitation, but wouldn't have any of it. Grabbing me hard, she pushed me against the door, making me flinch at the small resounding thud. She planted herself perfectly against my body and started rubbing herself against me, causing me to moan. Damn it, a guy could only handle so much torture!

I forgot my inhibitions in that moment (well not completely, I knew we couldn't be too loud) and grabbed her by her hair and kissed her hard, eliciting a small moan from her. It didn't take us long to remove our clothes and I picked her up, and lightly slammed her against the side wall, the momentum helping me to enter her hard and fast. Her gasp was muffled against my shoulder, as she bit me to keep from getting louder. I didn't waste time, I had grown impatient from our sparring foreplay – I had to have her now!

Locking lips again, with one hand steadying us against the wall, while the other played with her breast, I ploughed into her, fast and hard, enjoying the way her hips matched the intensity and speed of my own thrusts. Our cries of pleasure were lost against the other's mouth, but we knew exactly when we climaxed together – not only by what happened below but by the way our heartbeats suddenly skipped a beat and our breaths caught in our throat.

Waiting for our heart rates to slow down and our breathing return to normal, we rested against each other, basking in the afterglow of pleasure. Gently detaching myself, I helped Roza down and was greeted by one of her beautiful blushes, as she suddenly shied away from my intense gaze. We walked back to the door to take a quick peek on our intruders. Annoyingly they were still there and there was no way we could leave the gym without being noticed. Suddenly I felt a cold space from where Roza had been standing a few seconds ago. Turning around I found her lying on a mat that was already on the floor, her body arched in a tantalising pose, as she beckoned me seductively with her index finger.

Feeling myself come to attention again for another round, I stalked over to her, letting a small growl escape my lips.

"Seeing as how we can't leave the gym just yet, how about you teach me some more moves, huh Comrade?", she whispered huskily, as I positioned myself over her.

"Why Roza, it would be my absolute pleasure…"

 **RPOV**

Oh my God! I can't believe we were nearly caught by my mum and Hans last night.

It was both thrilling and scary to think just how lucky we were that we hadn't been discovered, and I shudder to think what would have happened if we had. Let's just say we had to 'keep ourselves busy' while they were at the gym, so we made use of our time in the room, fucking against the wall, mat, work-out bench and even daring to do it against the door, while I kept a sly look-out through the door window (incase we needed to take cover).

Even though it was one of Dimitri's fantasies, it felt very close to some of my own and I took double pleasure in the experience. I couldn't wait for when it was my turn to experience my fantasies.

As I picked up our mail at the end of my shift, I became super excited. The package was from Vika (which I thought was going to arrive tomorrow). I had asked her to send me her old St Basil's uniform (stating something along the lines of nostalgia for Dimitri – I couldn't exactly tell his sister it was for something sexual). I was just itching to open the package but decided to wait until I got home.

I kept my resolve until I had showered and eaten a snack (I had missed out on lunch due to a stupid Council session that had run over time, which had made me late for my combat training class with the new guardian recruits). Sitting in my towel I opened the package eagerly, hoping that Vika's uniform would fit me (I vaguely remembered her clothes fitting me when I had visited them that first time in Baia – though some of her stuff was tighter and shorter on me).

I wasn't disappointed.

She had packed me everything, including the school supplied knee length socks. The uniform was a mix of dark green and dark grey – the skirt was a checked, pleated style, which I knew would definitely be above the designated knee length due to my height. She had even sent me the school blazer and white shirt – both with the school emblem on the left breast. Tonight I was only going to wear the shirt (the less clothes the better). She had sent the tie and I contemplated using it in tonight's activities in some manner. Maybe this time I would tie Dimitri up instead.

With everything laid before me, I went and grabbed my white lace bra (I was planning on not wearing any underwear) and my black pumps. I pulled the skirt on and zipped it up. Apparently I had more defined hips than Vika, because the zip was straining to hold. The shirt was already bursting at the seams, so I left the top two buttons undone – both to reveal the lacy bra and to keep the shirt from ripping apart. I brushed my hair and pulled it into pigtails (hey if I was doing the whole school girl thing, I was going to do it right). Pulling on the socks up to my knees I quickly checked the time – T-minus 5 minutes before Dimitri got home.

I giggled in glee.

I had bought a large wooden ruler (immensely glad they still sold such archaic school supplies at Court) and a lollipop to complete the outfit. I had just enough time to hide the tie under my pillow, and sit on the edge of the bed with my legs crossed before I heard the front door open and slam shut – looks like my man was just as eager to see me as I was for him.

I sucked on the strawberry flavoured lollipop in anticipation, imagining it was something else (something much harder and soft to touch) when the bedroom door burst open. I took great satisfaction as I watched Dimitri's eyes almost fall out of their sockets as his gaze consumed every inch of me.

"See something you like?"

I couldn't help it and saw him swallow hard as he took a tentative step closer to me. I licked my lips and smiled when I saw his hard bulge twitch at the motion. I slowly got up and sauntered over to him, stopping close enough to breathe in his aftershave but not close enough for our bodies to touch – just yet. I sucked hard on the lollipop and my smile turned into a devilish grin when I heard him sharply inhale.

"I've been a very bad girl Guardian Belikov – are you going to punish me?" I asked him in my most seductive voice while feigning innocence. I let my eyes wash over his hard body that was clearly screaming for me. I pulled out the ruler I had hidden behind me and gently smacked it against my thigh, moaning at the sensation against my already sensitive skin. Dimitri's hands twitched and he gulped hard as his eyes lingered on the thigh I had just spanked.

"So, Guardian Belikov, are you up to the task? Are you gonna spank me good?"

Finally my horny boy came out to play, as Dimitri lunged at me, one hand grabbing the ruler out of my hand, while the other grabbed me to pull us closer. The action made me lose my breath and I gasped as our lips collided.

Moaning and gasping we made our way to the bed, while I helped Dimitri shed his clothes. I didn't touch a single piece of my clothing, knowing he would prefer to undress me himself. Laying me down gently on the bed, he kept kissing me deeply.

He licked my lips and his own, tasting the strawberry. I had quickly crushed the candy in my mouth so I could take in his lips and was glad I had, because the added flavour dominated my mouth and lips, making me taste extra sweet.

Pulling up he studied me intensely, like he was memorising every aspect of my face and body. I bit my lip and blushed shyly, wondering what he was seeing as he took me in. His gentle fingers stroked my cheeks, tracing the blush. Those same fingers carried on their exploration and traced my jawline, making me shiver, as they ventured further south, until they were hovering by the buttons that needed undoing. His index finger teased my cleavage that was already exposed from having the top two buttons undone, making my back arch into him, begging for more than the teasing touch.

With one swift move he ripped the shirt open, the buttons flying everywhere (I hoped Vika would never ask for me to return the uniform – I couldn't sew for shit!) and pushed the shirt open, revealing the white lacy bra in all its glory. He growled hungrily and didn't even bother removing it before his mouth took in one of my hard peaks in his wet, warm mouth. I squirmed underneath him, feeling wave after wave of pleasure wash over me, my thighs rubbing together as the wetness pooled in my impatient core. The hand that had freed my breasts decided to resume their ministrations and carried on south, until they reached the hem of the skirt. His fingers caressed my inner thigh and travelled up and under the skirt, seeking out the throbbing heat between my legs.

He suddenly pulled away in surprise when he realised there was no barrier between his fingers and my core. I gave him a seductive smile and got one in return, as he launched himself on my lips again at the same time his fingers entered me. Oh God! I almost came with that initial thrust, but this was only the beginning. Dimitri worked his magic, while the flutters in my stomach grew and I felt my coiled abdomen tighten. Then everything went black for a second as an intense orgasm suddenly ripped through me.

Surely I wouldn't be able to come again any time soon after that Earth-shattering orgasm?

Boy was I glad to be wrong.

Dimitri replaced his fingers with his throbbing manhood, this time going for slow, deep thrusts (instead of the hard, fast ones we had been doing the last couple of days). Our eyes held one another, watching as the desire and lust grew into something animalistic. I knew that after this session of love making we would be ravaging each other like animals in heat (and I couldn't wait!)

We held each other tightly as we climaxed together, our screams perfectly in sync (like everything else we did). Dimitri rolled onto the side, pulling me against his chest while we caught our breath. I took the opportunity to distract him by relentlessly coating his face and neck in kisses, while I pulled his hands up and held them together with one of my own. I reached under the pillow with my other hand and grabbed the tie. Dimitri's eyes flew open the moment the silk tie touched his wrists, but he knew better than to fight it. Satisfied that the knots would hold, I pulled up and straddled him. I took off my shirt and bra, and twirled one of my pigtails, all the while watching him take it all in. I grabbed the forgotten ruler that was nearby and using the tip, stroked it agonisingly down the centre of my chest before leaning in to whisper.

"Tell me how much you want this body Guardian Belikov"

I saw him close his eyes tightly, trying to form a coherent sentence.

"Roza, I want you so much that it hurts. If you keep teasing me like you currently are, I really will go insane. Please Roza, please let me have you. All of you..."

I couldn't help but feel the butterflies in my stomach – God I loved this man so much! How could I possibly deny him anything?

"Oh Guardian Belikov, I'm yours. Now and forever".

And with that declaration, our bodies crashed into each other.

 **DPOV**

Today was the last day of Operation Zevk and I knew which fantasy was going to happen tonight, so had to make sure I left early from my last shift (after all I was supposed to be dressing up for this role play too).

This week had been one of the best weeks of my life. I didn't know it could be possible, but my love for Roza had grown to a whole new level – don't get me wrong I would love my wife regardless of how our sex life was, but the fact that she had put so much thought and effort to fulfil my desires, well what could I say, I really am the luckiest man in this world!

I was determined to fulfil Roza's fantasies in return, even though I was scared as hell about going through with them. Being the private person that I normally am and preferring to keep my sexual endeavours behind closed doors, the fact that all of Roza's sexual desires required us to do the deed in public places (where we risked the chance of getting caught), well it would make any experienced guardian shake in trepidation.

But this was something to worry about next week, when it would be my turn to rock Roza's world. In the meantime I just had to get through today.

I think Christian picked up on my anxiety and impatience (I wouldn't be surprised if Lissa had told him about Operation Zevk) and so wasn't surprised when he allowed me to leave 20 minutes early. Running faster than I have ever run, I sprinted across the training grounds (where I had been with Christian helping him with one of his Moroi training sessions) towards our house, wondering if Roza was already home and waiting for me.

Just thinking about the possibilities and what was to come made me hard and I prayed no one would stop me before I got home.

Unfortunately, fate wasn't on my side and I almost barrelled into Hans in my haste. Normally I'd be very polite and respectful towards the Head Guardian, but today, with my low patience and throbbing arousal, I couldn't think clearly and I barely listened to whatever he had said. Mumbling agreement and giving a quick nod, I continued my run back home, praying in the back of my mind I hadn't just agreed to do something for him that I would regret later.

I almost broke the door off its hinges with the force I used to burst it open in my excited haste. Candles were everywhere, creating a romantic ambiance. A large shopping bag sat on the coffee table with a little note next to it.

 _Take a shower Comrade and put these on – don't forget to wear your duster!_

 _Love,_

 _Your Roza_

 _PS. There is a little surprise waiting for you in the bathroom_

I grabbed the bag, not even bothering to look at the contents, and dashed for the bathroom. I saw what my 'surprise' was the moment I closed the door. I black Stenson was hanging off one of the hooks on the door, the final piece of my ensemble. Giddy with excitement, I stripped quickly, mindful of my painful erection that was begging for release and jumped in the shower. Quickly washing myself (and ensuring I didn't handle myself too much) I rushed out and started to get dressed, realising that Roza had failed to supply me with any underwear (unless that was deliberate). She really had gotten me a full cowboy outfit, and not one of those cheesy, over-the-top Halloween ones, but the realistic kind that you would see on John Wayne in one of his Westerns. My heart was beating hard in my chest and I almost overlooked the shoe box in the bottom of the bag.

My eyes stared in wonder when I opened the lid – black leather boots with actual silver spurs! I finally owned my very own pair of cowboy boots! I felt like a kid who had his birthday and Christmas all on the one day. And I hadn't even seen Roza yet.

Fully dressed I took a quick peek in the mirror and gasped. I had been wearing my black duster today and now in my role play get-up I really did look like a genuine cowboy. A devilishly handsome, rebellious cowboy, who didn't follow the rules but was a hero nonetheless. With a sly grin on my lips, I ventured out to find my damsel in distress.

She was waiting for me patiently in our bedroom, sitting in the armchair with her arms casually laid back. She looked ravishing, dressed in a tight red corset which had black lacing that covered the bodice and edged out into a loose mini shirt. Even with the intricate detail I could see she was not wearing any panties and I felt my cock twitch in anticipation. Her eyes roamed over my body as she slowly stood up. She looked like one of those sexy salon girls, with her smoky make-up and wild hair. She reached out with both of her hands, splaying her fingers across my chest – I noticed she was wearing black fingerless lace gloves.

"God you look sexy…" she whispered as her eyes darkened with desire.

I couldn't help but give her one of my killer smirks.

"What seems to be the trouble ma'am?" I asked her, tipping my hat in greeting.

She replied with a seductive smile of her own and leant in closer, our lips barely brushing each other.

"Why good sir, I seem to be experiencing some issue with breathing. I think I will need your help getting this outfit off me".

She licked her red, luscious lips and all semblance of control disappeared.

I grabbed her hips tightly and pulled her close to my body, before smashing my lips on hers, tasting a hint of her favourite strawberry lip-gloss over the red lipstick. She flicked the hat away from me and pushed the duster off in one smooth motion, while I continued to devour her lips, jaw and neck. A moan escaped her lips, as I pulled a glove off, paying attention to her fingers and hand, kissing and nibbling before trailing more kisses up her arm, and repeating the process with the other hand and arm. I felt her knees going weak, her body writhing in a haze of pleasure, so I picked her up bridal style and carried her to our bed.

She quickly unbuttoned my shirt, while I tried to figure out the various bows and strings that held the damn corset together. I was close to grabbing a knife and cutting it open, but one look from Roza and I knew that wasn't an option. Sighing in frustration, I was almost willing to face her wrath by ripping the corset off her with my bare hands, when I found the hidden zipper on the side. A look of shock crossed my face when I noted the satisfied smirk on Roza's – she knew all along about the damn zipper but had chosen instead to torture me.

Growling impatiently, I got the outfit off her (glad the skirt was attached) and then she was naked, laying there before me in all her splendour. She had pulled me pants down but they got stuck near my boots, which made me realise just how impractical the shoes were (especially when you are in a hurry). I had to sit up to take them off, mindful of the spurs. Roza took the opportunity to distract me, sitting up and laying gentle kisses along my neck and shoulder blades, making me groan in pleasure. Once the boots and pants were off, I swung around and pinned her back on the bed, moving so fast I knocked the breath out of her.

"Excited much?" she teased, as she went back to my lips, nibbling and teasing my bottom lip, as our hands wandered over each other's bodies. Finally leaving the sanctity of her delicious lips I let mine follow the same route as my hands had, going lower until they made their way to her breasts, which were heaving due to her breathlessness. I took one of her hard nipples in my mouth while the other was worshiped by my hand. She moaned loudly, thrusting her hips against me, her wet core rubbing against my thigh, while my cock grazed her side.

She felt amazing! So warm and soft, like a gentle summer breeze.

I wanted more, my hunger building to epic proportions. I had to have her now, the love making could wait. Knowing she was ready for me, I positioned myself near her wet entrance and entered quickly and deeply, watching with glee as her back arched and her head fell back in pleasure. I pounded into her, chanting her name over and over again. And just when I felt her almost close to her orgasm, I pulled out and threw her over so she was on her stomach. She let out a frustrated growl, annoyed that I had stopped when she had been so close.

I couldn't help but chuckle, as I helped her into a position where she was on her hands and knees. Spanking her lightly, I leant forward and whispered huskily.

"Patience my Roza, I am not done with you yet..."

And before she could say anything I plunged back into her, making her buck and gasp loudly. Now in the perfect position to ride her hard and fast, I allowed my animalistic hunger to take over and grabbing her hips tightly, I rode her like I had never done before. I was surprised I lasted as long as I had (considering the eagerness of my arousal) but I was glad because when she came, she bucked so hard she almost launched off me and screamed my name louder then she had ever done – I really wouldn't be surprised if Hans had heard it all the way at HQ. Her reaction pushed me over my own edge, and now completely spent we collapsed into a tangle of limbs on the bed, gasping and panting for air.

"That…that…"

My poor Roza, for the first time in her life she was lost for words (or at least struggled to put a sentence together). Smiling against her shoulder I took a much needed deep breath to finish her thought.

"..Was amazing"

It didn't take us long to recover but before I could regain my lead, Roza took over, rolling me back and straddling me. Leaning in to capture my lips in a deep, passionate kiss she got into position, taking my already hard cock into her wet, tight pussy. I groaned in pleasure, feeling her walls tighten against me.

She rocked back and forth, giving me a delectable view of her plump, full breasts, which I grabbed feverishly. Laughing at my zeal, she started a slow, teasing pace, which she gradually increased to a crazy, hard motion, to the point where the headboard was banging loudly against the wall and the bed creaked dangerously like it would fall apart.

"Oh Dimitri…" she gasped and panted, caressing and stroking her breasts now that my hands had moved to her hips, holding her in place. I could tell we were both close, but I wanted my Roza to feel her high multiple times.

I moved my hand towards her core, letting my thumb rub circles around her clit. Her pace increased and I was worried my dick would get pulled off – the pain and pleasure rocking through my body in a strange way. When our orgasms finally came, our bodies shuddered and jerked beyond control – the final thing to leave our lips was a scream of the other's name.

She collapsed onto me and I pulled her in for a cuddle, leaving us still connected, while I rolled us onto our sides. When I caught my breath, I kissed her temple and whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, _moya lyubov_ '. This has been one of the best weeks of my life. I am so lucky to have you as my wife. You have no idea how happy you make me..."

I felt her giggle against my chest and the sudden heat indicated she was blushing from my comment. She looked up seductively through her lashes.

"Comrade, the week maybe over, but we still have the rest of our lives. Believe me, there will be more weeks like this in the near future. You know, I am already working towards my next challenge..."

I pushed some hair away from her face, laughing at her excitement.

"And what's that, my Roza?"

A devilish grin spread across her face as she leant close to my ear and whispered.

"I still need to find a way to ride and work you so hard, you lose all feelings in your legs and have to finally take a sick day from work".

A growl escaped my lips and I felt myself harden just at the thought. I interrupted her giggles with my lips, pinning her down and pressing my body hard against hers. Well if she was so adamant about making me unable to walk, it was only fair that I returned the favour and I was ready to use the whole night to achieve my goal.

 **Zevk = Turkish for pleasure (at least that's what Google translator said)**

 **Moya lyubov' = Russian for my love (at least that's what Google translator said)**

 **Next it's Roza's turn!**

 **Will Dimitri (our private, stoic guardian) be able to pull it off?**


	3. Part III

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA and thank Richelle Mead for writing such an awesome series.**

 **I know I know…it's taken me a while to finish this series – all I can say is sorry and I hope you like it.**

 **This is a looooong chapter so hopefully makes up for the wait!**

 **Serious Special shout out to:  
BookWretched – for being my awesome Beta (check out her stories – they are awesome!)  
I really, truly appreciate your efforts and hard-work proofing my work!  
_**

 _Will Dimitri be able to pull-off all of Rose's fantasies?  
_

**Fantasies Part III**

 **ROSE'S FANTASY WEEK**

 **RPOV**

I was suffering some serious withdrawal symptoms!

That amazing week, fulfilling Dimitri's deepest sexual desires, felt like a lifetime ago. Reality, it seemed, had other plans, and before Dimitri could carry out my fantasies we were separated again (thankfully for a shorter period, but still). And even after he came back, our schedules were so hectic that we barely saw each other – we even had a few nights were we weren't able to sleep next to one another.

It was very depressing.

I was aching for him again. My hunger for his touch, his lips, his body was insatiable and far worse than it had been when I hadn't seen him for six months. I think that week of sexual adventures had taken my addiction of Dimitri to a whole new level, and now, if I didn't have him for a few weeks I was literally losing my mind!

It was the start of another dull Monday and, as always, we had a meeting with Hans in his office to run over the schedule and plans for the week. Dimitri had left early, leaving only a note and some donuts (as breakfast). Annoyingly Hans had changed the meeting time (yet again!) and as I grabbed a third donut from the plate I realised I was running late – it was pure luck I had woken up early today, planning to go for a run before the meeting.

Stuffing the donut into my mouth, I ran across the Court, swearing under my breath at Hans for being such an inconsiderate ass. Guardian HQ was slowly buzzing to life, the change over from night to day shift unfolding around me. Giving a few nods, waves and smiles I made my way to Hans's office, mindful I was already five minutes late which would most likely earn me a stern lecture if not a cold look. Standing before the door, I took a deep breath to compose myself and let my guardian mask fall into place. With a gentle knock to announce my presence, I opened the door and slipped in.

Only to be grabbed by warm, gentle hands and pushed against the door, slamming it shut in the process. Startled, I stared up to find myself lost in dark chocolate heaven. The click of a lock broke my trance.

"Dimitri, what's going on?" I whispered, my head still hazy from his intense stare.

He gave me a seductive smirk and pushed himself closer so his lips were only a breath away from mine.

"I'm fulfilling one of your fantasies, Roza. You didn't think I forgot, did you?"

 _God, how could one simple sentence undo a person!?_

My core was flooded with fire and molten liquid, the anticipation of what was to come made me rub my thighs together. I was glad Dimitri was holding me, otherwise I would have collapsed into a puddle before him.

He didn't wait for my response, smashing his lips hard against mine, enveloping me completely in all that was Dimitri – my Russian God. The challenge with getting frisky in such situations was the possibility that you would have to stop the activity and adjust yourself very quickly, so we had to be mindful we didn't strip each other completely naked.

Instead we undid each other's shirts (leaving them on), and I left my bra on too (not that it stopped Dimitri from doing wonderful things to my aching breasts). I pushed Dimitri's pants down, along with his boxers, but they remained pooled against his ankles. Unfortunately for me, I had to remove both my pants and panties (and in the process my boots) so he could have better access to the one place that ached for him above all us. My skin prickled in excitement as Dimitri grabbed me by my ass and slammed me back onto the door, being careful to not make too much noise.

We muffled our moans and groans by either burrowing our heads in the other's necks or losing ourselves in deep kisses. Dimitri was unusually impatient (maybe it had to do with the lack of contact over the last few weeks) because next minute his hard cock was slamming into me, making me scream his name against his shoulder, my teeth biting down on his hard muscles. Giving me only a few seconds to catch my breath, he started pumping, hiding his grunts and groans by sucking and biting my neck. My nails dug into his arm as the first wave of my orgasm hit me, but my body didn't get a chance to rest, with the coil already winding up again for my second release.

I was breathless and dizzy, my head engulfed in a cloud of ecstasy. Dimitri slowed his thrusts just enough to go back to my breasts, giving them some much needed attention. I squirmed under his actions, biting my lip hard to hold my voice in. My hands had moved to his hair, grabbing them in fists and pushing his head even more unto my breasts. Having had his fill, Dimitri moved back to claim my lips in his.

I figured he would finish us off against the door, I was so damn close for my second release and I knew he couldn't have been far, but my sexy husband had other ideas. Pulling me away from the door, he led us closer to Hans's desk, still holding me in a deep kiss while we remained connected. Once we were close, he let go of my ass and gently helped me down.

"Bend over Roza" his lips brushed against my ear, before he licked and sucked hard on the lobe, causing a shiver to run up my spine. I did as he commanded, swaying my butt invitingly before him.

He spanked me with just enough force to make me hiss – it was that weird space between pain and pleasure and before I could protest to his naughty behaviour he thrust back into me, making me almost lose my balance. Holding me steady by my hips, he began a steady rhythm that only intensified to a full hard fucking frenzy. It was becoming impossible to hold my moans and groans in, and when we finally climaxed I couldn't help the scream that left my lips, mildly thankful it was his name and not a random scream.

We stumbled around, fumbling to get dressed as we breathed heavily waiting for our heartbeats to return to normal. Luckily no one had felt the need to come and check on us, even with my loud scream. Fully dressed, Dimitri gave me a mischievous grin, and pulled me towards Hans's chair. I couldn't help but giggle, as he sat down in the head guardian's chair and pulled me in his lap. Soon we were busy making out, and had completely forgotten the world – that was until we heard the door knob rattle. Faster than a Strigoi, we sprung apart and fell into the chairs that sat in front of Hans's desk, quickly adjusting ourselves and making sure we looked presentable.

We heard a loud gasp behind us. Our guardian masks firmly back in place, we both turned around at the same time and stared blankly at Hans, behaving like it was completely normal for us to be sitting in his locked office. I was finding it very difficult to keep a straight face, having seen the shocked and confused look on Hans, as he stared at us back and forth with a gaping mouth.

When my lips twitched (I couldn't help it, a girl can only hold in her laughter for so long) it broke his trance and with a loud throat clear he walked in and made his way to his chair. I stifled another smile when my mind flashed to what we had been doing only a few minutes ago in that very same chair he placed himself in. Before he started the meeting I saw his nose twitch as if he smelled something and a strange look passed over his face before he pulled his guardian mask back into place.

The meeting went ahead as normal, though Hans kept glaring at us throughout, maybe thinking he could scare us into revealing what we had been up to. Realising neither one of us was going to crack under his gaze (come on, did he really think we would!) he let out an exasperated sigh once he dismissed us.

We were both just about to leave his office, giddy that we had gotten away with our little naughty activity when Hans decided to give us some parting words.

"Oh Dimitri, one more thing".

Dimitri let out one of his usual Russian curse words under his breath before turning around. I stood frozen by his side, watching the Head Guardian carefully.

"Yes sir?"

It looked like Hans was fighting an internal battle for a moment, before finally allowing a little twitch of his lips to come through.

"I don't think those black panties are mine" he stated, with a slight nod in the direction of said panties.

Dimitri and I held our breaths, our hearts thumping loudly in our chests.

 _SHIT!_

I saw the offending piece of clothing poking out from underneath the small lounge that stood next to the door. In my haste I must have forgotten to put the damn things on. Dimitri was frozen, his embarrassment overriding his capability to move. I, on the other hand, was Rosemarie Belikova and was no stranger to embarrassing situations. Sauntering over, I daintily picked up the panties and carefully placed them in my back pocket.

"Thank you sir, I would hate to have lost those. They are my favourite pair".

Giving him one of my man-eater smiles, I pushed Dimitri out of the office, knowing that if I didn't, my silly husband would remain a statue for the rest of the day.

As the door closed behind us we heard the loud baritone laugh of our commander filter through the thick doors and I couldn't help but wonder (as I led a shell-shocked Dimitri out of HQ) if other noises had just as easily been heard.

 **DPOV**

I don't know if I can do this.

Ask me to face an army of Strigoi and I would be there, leading the charge.

But trying to fulfil Roza's fantasies – _God! I don't know if I have the courage to do this!_

Getting caught by Hans after our little 'session' in his office was horrific – we were lucky that we hadn't been lectured, or worse, disciplined. I really felt guilty because Roza did so much to help make my desires come true, so why couldn't I? How could I call myself her husband if I was not willing to give her all that I am and fulfil her dreams?

It suddenly dawned on me that it was my quiet, shy nature that was the problem. I had always been a private, reserved person (maybe it had to do with growing up in a house full of women who were loud and opinionated) and this meant I rarely showed emotions in public nor did I share my private life easily with others. Only a select few had insight into my inner workings and I liked it that way. So this task of bringing Roza's fantasies (all of which required to take place in/near public areas) was starting to feel impossible and I really didn't want to disappoint my wife.

One of the few people I dared to share aspects of my private life with was Christian – not only because he was my charge but because we had become like brothers over the years. If there was someone who could give me guidance on this, it would be him.

As we put away the last of the training equipment and made our way back to the locker room to shower and change, I decided to ask him for some advice on the matter.

"Hmm, Christian. Can I ask you something?"

Sharp icy blue eyes stared back at me with curiosity – I think my tone must have indicated that what I was about to ask was not training related.

I took a deep breath and allowed the words to spill from my mouth before I lost my nerve.

"I don't know if you were aware or not, but Rose and I have been...trying something out recently. We, err, I mean Rose, read this article a while ago about, well, about finding out your partners deepest... desires and then, um, fulfilling them. It's supposed to, err, spice up your relationship".

I kept running my hand through my hair, nervous and embarrassed that I was even discussing this with anyone else apart from Roza. How had she ever been able to discuss such things with Lissa? Well the answer to that question was easy – just as easy as understanding why she had no qualms about bringing my desirers to life, while I'm already struggling after only doing one. My beautiful wife was my polar opposite – flamboyant, outrageous, outspoken – she knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to go after it. It may have seemed like it was all about control – I had more than she did – but really it came down to our personalities. Roza was larger than life and grabbed every opportunity she could. She wasn't shy about things and had no issues expressing herself. I, on the other hand, was methodical (well most of the time) and took my time. I fought with reason, logic and rational thinking, not emotion, so rarely got caught in embarrassing or awkward situations (well, until a certain Dhampir became a part of my life, but that's beside the point).

But now was not the time to retreat and crawl back into my shell. No, now it was my turn to be brave and to approach this like she would – head strong and taking no bull.

I straightened up and stopped walking, looking Christian straight in the eye before I continued. He hadn't said anything, and I knew he was giving me some time to gather my thoughts and continue.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is that Rose wants me to do certain things that well, go against my nature. It's not illegal or anything. Actually, that might be debatable. But the important thing is that it will make Rose happy and I want to make her happy. I just don't know how I can do it".

Christian stared at me quietly for a while before a spark of understanding flashed in his eyes.

"Does this have something to do with Operation Zevk?" he smirked.

I sighed – I guess Lissa had shared that little titbit with Christian. All I could do was nod.

Now it was Christian who became nervous and he gave a little shudder. Understandable, considering he saw Roza as a little sister. I know I would be just as uncomfortable if one of my sister's partners was trying to have a similar conversation with me (well maybe more on the aggressive side and less of the embarrassed). Taking his own deep breath and quickly running his hand through his hair, he gave me some much needed guidance. And it wasn't half bad.

The good thing about Roza's fantasies was that I didn't have to do too much prep work so didn't need a 'secret' operation to give me extra time. All I needed was to look at our schedules and ensure we were at the right place at the right time. This meant I could spread the fantasies across two weeks allowing me the element of surprise.

Checking our schedules for the hundredth time today, I made my way over to the Palace. Roza had a break for the next two hours and so did I. Christian had told me earlier that Lissa was busy in back to back meetings in the large room next to the Council room, which meant her office was free. Keeping my nerves in check and making sure I had my stoic guardian mask on, I made my way to Lissa's private office. Even though she wasn't there a guardian was always on guard, a precautionary security measure. Luckily for me it was Eddie.

When he saw it was me making my way over to him, a grin appeared on his face.

"What are you doing here Dimitri?"

I gave him a small smile in return.

"Rose asked me to meet her here, said she needed to go over some new security measures for the palace". The lie came easily, I just hoped I had convinced Eddie. Now the hard part was getting rid of him. I knew he'd had a long day and had missed lunch (at least that's what his schedule showed).

"Have you eaten?" I asked, my face showing a small slither of concern.

His growling stomach answered my question, causing Eddie to blush in embarrassment.

"No, I promised to cover Ryan's shift and didn't realise I wouldn't have time for lunch".

I had to control the smile that threatened to appear on my face.

"Why don't you grab something to eat? Rose and I will be here for the next two hours discussing security, so we'd be happy to relieve you. I think Christian said that Jill was free too, why don't you meet up with her?"

That did it for Eddie – he didn't need any more incentive to allow me to take over for him. Making me promise to let him know the moment we were done (so he could return to his post), he dashed off calling Jill as he ran towards the entrance.

Waiting for a few minutes to make sure he wouldn't return and that there weren't other guardians nearby, I slowly made my way into the office. Lissa had re-decorated it since she took over from Tatiana, though she still kept some of the regal décor.

I made my way over to the little bar area, perusing the labels of the bottles on display. Christian's words replayed in my head.

" _A little liquid courage can help lower inhibition and make any man bolder than he thought possible. Just don't overdo it – you don't wanna get drunk and do something stupid"._

Looking at the bottles of liquor I finally found the perfect drink. Pouring myself two shots, I downed them quickly, waiting for the buzz to hit me. In the meantime I messaged Roza, hoping she was still free.

 _I need to see you. I'm in Lissa's office._

 _Don't take long._

 _D xoxox_

Now I just had to wait.

I took the opportunity to look around the office, strategizing how I was going to manage ravishing my wife for the next two hours. She had wanted to do it on the desk (thankfully it was tidy), the curved lounge and against the door. I think the shots I had were definitely making me bold, because I was considering a few other places, like the ornate cabinet and the large bay window with one-way glass.

I had just taken off my duster (placing it carefully on the armchair near the curved lounge) and was about to take my shoes and socks off when I heard the small knock.

Taking a deep breath (and another shot) I quickly walked over to the door and opened it enough to peek out.

Roza stood there with a sly smirk, darting looks around as if she was making sure no one had followed her or was aware of her activities. Before she could say anything, I grabbed her hand and pulled her in.

She gasped as I slammed her against the door and started ravaging her. Grabbing her hair with both my hands, my lips devoured hers, our tongues fighting for control. I felt myself harden as soft moans escaped from her lips. She suddenly pulled away, finally noticing the alcohol on my breath.

"Guardian Belikov, have you been drinking?" she gasped in mock shock.

I couldn't help but give her a devilish grin, feeling the liquid courage coursing through my veins.

"Only a couple of shots, to relieve some stress".

Not exactly the full truth but not a complete lie. But Roza was not a fool – she knew how bad a situation had to get before I felt the need to drink, so she saw right through my excuse. I tried to distract her by trailing kisses down her neck, but she was having none of it. Pushing me away so she could look at my face, she folded her arms across her chest and questioned me again.

"What's wrong Dimitri? And don't bother using that lame excuse. I know it's not 'stress' that caused you to drink".

I sighed in frustration. I really didn't want to admit my shortcomings – that I, Dimitri Belikov, had to consume three shots of Russian Vodka to gain enough courage to fulfil his wife's fantasies.

I couldn't even look at Roza, let alone find the words to convey my secret. Roza took a step forward, reducing the space between us, moving my face so we were looking at each other.

"Dimitri, you know you can tell me anything. Please Comrade, what's wrong?"

It was the genuine worry in her eyes that finally broke me and I couldn't stop the words from spilling out. Once I was done, I held my breath, waiting for her reaction. She hadn't said or moved during my little confession and was just staring at me. Before I could let out a sigh of impatience she finally responded (much to my surprise) in a fit of giggles. I looked at her, shocked that this was her reaction to my admission – I'd been expecting tears, screams, even disappointment. She finally pulled herself together, wiping the tears from her cheeks and reached over to pull me in.

"Oh Comrade, I knew my fantasies were going to be a challenge for you. I just didn't realise I had forced my poor husband to turn to alcohol to help him".

I could see she was trying to hold back the laughter. I rolled my eyes at her reaction, but soon felt the worry creep back into me.

"You aren't angry Roza? Disappointed that I had to resort to drinking to help me fulfil your fantasies?"

Any humour I saw in her face disappeared and her eyes softened, bursting with love.

"Dimitri, I'm not naïve. I knew what I was asking you to do wouldn't be easy and the fact that we had been caught by Hans, well, actually I'm surprised you're still willing to fulfil my desires. I half expected you to tell me that that was it, that you couldn't do the others".

I shook my head, determination flooding my very being.

"No Roza. No way would I even dream of backing away from this. You did my fantasies, put so much effort and thought into each one of them. No way will I, Dimitri Belikov, not help bring my wife's dreams to life".

Before she could say anything in return, I grabbed her by her waist and lifted her up, returning her to her previous position against the door. All other words and thoughts left us then and we became busy, exploring each other's mouths and bodies, quickly undressing one another.

It didn't take long to ravage her against the door, the curved lounge and Lissa's desk. But I wasn't done just yet. Quickly checking the time and realising we only had another thirty minutes before Eddie would return from lunch, I grabbed a breathless Roza off Lissa's desk, my mind racing to decide where our final round would end.

She eyed me with shock and lust, her lids heavy with desire and exhaustion.

"What are you doing Comrade?" she whispered huskily.

I gave her a sly grin, trying to catch my own breath.

"Why, Roza, I'm going to make love to my wife against this window".

Before she could respond I devoured her swollen, luscious lips, feeling myself harden once more. I made my way towards the window, with her latched around my waist. Bracing her carefully against the cool glass, I adjusted her until I felt my throbbing tip close to her dark heat.

"Dimitri…" she moaned as I carefully lowered her onto my hard shaft, and slowly started to thrust in and out. My hands and lips kept busy, feeling and tasting every bit of her – her face, neck, breasts, arms, fingers – I made sure to take every single inch of her. I could feel her orgasm build with every lick, caress, nibble, suck and I struggled to keep my own climax in check, as she grabbed my hair hard at the nape of my neck. The fingers of that hand dug into my scalp, while her other hand trailed up and down my back and arms, her nails dragging hard against my skin.

I shuddered against her rough touch and found my thrusts were no longer gentle and slow, but hard and fast. This only caused her to moan louder and me to growl lower until finally our bodies came together. We shuddered and trembled against one another, enjoying the waves of ecstasy and pleasure wash over us.

In between her hard gasps, Roza murmured against my chest five words that always made my heart soar and my soul sing.

"I love you, Dimitri Belikov…"

 **RPOV**

As I made my way towards another boring Council session I couldn't help but think back to our little 'loving' sessions. We had cut it close in Lissa's office (and it didn't help that Eddie finished his lunch break early) but we got out of there without raising any suspicions – or so I'd thought.

The next day I was over at Lissa's residential quarters in the morning, waiting for her to get ready and was so lost in my memories of our time in Han's and her office, that I didn't hear her speaking to me.

"Sorry, Liss, did you say something?"

She rolled her eyes in annoyance and fixed her blouse for the hundredth time.

"Yes, Rose. I said I need to go to my office to pick up some files. Are you fine to come with me?"

I nodded in agreement, trying hard to keep the blush off my face. As always, I entered her office first, letting my eyes take in the surroundings before letting her in. Images of my activities from yesterday flashed before my eyes, as I could vividly recall every single thrust, kiss and moan. I don't think I can ever look at this office the same way again.

I had been so caught up in my memories of our time against the window I yet again didn't hear Lissa's question. She literally had to come over and snap her fingers in front of my face to get my attention.

"What is up with you today Rose? You are constantly daydreaming and this is the second time you didn't hear me talking to you".

I smiled at her sheepishly and apologised.

"Sorry Liss, what were you asking me?"

Her annoyed look suddenly shifted and turned into nonchalant, as she kept moving things around her desk.

"Sooo Eddie mentioned you and Dimitri were in my office yesterday. Care to explain?"

I coughed to hide my little giggle. Of course he did, the little snitch. Though in fairness he probably had bought Dimitri's story and was just relaying events that transpired and was just curious about what sort of 'security' meeting we had. I felt guilty for taking advantage of Eddie's trusting nature but I couldn't reveal this (or the simmering lust that was still left over from the deluge of memories of yesterday's events). Pulling my guardian mask on, I tried to bullshit my way out of this confrontation.

"Yeah, we just wanted to discuss some security protocols for the palace and decided to have our lunch break at the same time. I figured you wouldn't mind us using your office".

I tried to act innocent on the matter, but I don't think I fooled her, especially with what she said next.

"No that's fine. I don't mind you using my office. But was there any need to use my desk during this little 'meeting'? Quite a few things have moved out of place and I know that apart from me, you two were the only other people in my office. Which begs the question, what were you two doing on my desk?"

She raised an eyebrow to emphasise her question and a sly grin appeared on her face.

 _Damn her anal, neat-freak ways! I guess the cat was out of the bag…_

I dropped my mask and gave her my own devilish grin and replied with a little wink.

"Do you really want to know what Guardian Belikov and I did on your desk?"

A look of pure shock followed by slight disgust flickered over Lissa's face. A small moment of awkward silence fell around us before we both broke down into uncontrollable giggles, forgetting for the moment that she was our reigning monarch and I was her guardian.

Smiling to myself as I entered the Council chamber I pushed that memory aside. It was rare these days to have those carefree moments where we could forget our formal roles and act like two crazy best friends sharing their lives.

As I made my way around the chamber I noticed I was one of the first guardians here, so decided to do the usual security measures which required a full sweep of the room and all the entrances and a quick check of the store room to make sure no one was hiding in there like an assassin or spy.

It turned out that someone was in there, but it was neither an assassin nor a spy.

Actually whoever it was took me by surprise the moment I entered the little room (preventing me from turning the light on) and I was just about ready to take them out when the all too familiar aftershave scent of my husband wrapped around me.

I still tried to subdue my 'attacker', pushing back against their weight, causing the door to slam into place while I swung around to trap them between myself and our only exit. Even in the dim room (the only light coming through from the edges of the door that faced the chamber) I could see clear enough to find myself staring deep into dark chocolate pools of lust and desire.

Trying to ignore the fluttering in my stomach I pushed further against the tall, hard Russian body.

"What are you doing Guardian Belikov?"

He replied with a sexy smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"I was waiting for my sexy, beautiful, amazing wife. Have you seen her Guardian Hathaway?"

 _Haha, the Russian made a funny!_ I stuck my tongue at him, as the sexual tension slightly diffused for the moment by his attempt at coyness. I tried to move out of his arms, but he wouldn't have any of it and only held me tighter. I shook my head in exasperation.

"Dimitri, what are you doing? I'm on duty in today's Council session, which is about to start in five minutes. So you need to let me go and get your cute butt out of here."

He chuckled at my squirming as I tried yet again to escape the confines of his embrace, and annoyingly dismissed my serious statement. Instead he leaned in, brushing his soft lips against my ear, causing me to shudder as he whispered.

"Actually Roza, I may have done some last minute changes to your schedule, so that Ryan is covering your spot at the Council session. And you, _moya serdtse_ , are free to enjoy my illustrious company for the next couple of hours here in this store room".

I stared at him, shocked that he was fulfilling one of my fantasies by not only breaking some rules (without the aid of any alcohol this time) but that he had gone all out. The thought caused love and desire to boil deep in my veins. I watched as he quietly moved around and turned on some fake tea lights in the room, which created a romantic ambiance. A thick blanket with a small picnic basket was set-up in the corner. Dimitri knew that Council sessions could go for a good couple of hours and my dear husband had made sure we had everything we could possibly need while we were stuck in the room during the entire session.

He stalked over to me, still standing near the door. Reaching around me, he locked the door and trapped me between his arms as his gaze roamed over my face and body. I shivered under that gaze, my skin prickling in excited anticipation, and I could no longer hold back my need for him and his gorgeous body. Arching up, I brushed my lips against his, savouring them and his taste. I guess I was being too slow for him, because the next minute he pushed me hard against the door and his lips were no longer gentle against mine. This kiss was all consuming.

His tongue didn't even bother asking permission to enter my mouth, he just pushed his way in, causing me to moan as his dominating side came out to play. My hands found their way into his soft, silky hair and I just pulled him tighter against me, trying to remove any space that remained between us. One of his hands was lost in my thick locks while the other was sneaking up and down under my guardian uniform. I suddenly felt that there were too many layers between him and me.

As he felt my eager fingers trying to remove his clothes, his own fingers did the same, and it wasn't long before our bodies were bare and we could finally touch every inch of each other. During this entire time, we could hear activity on the other side of the door, as guardians and Moroi filled the room, followed soon by the Queen and Council was called into session. Now the challenge would be to keep as quiet as possible – _Ha, challenge accepted!_

Even after all these years, my body craved every touch and inch of Dimitri, and I could feel gossebumps spring against my back as his warm hands trailed down from my shoulder down my back around my hips until they reached my ass, where he grabbed them playfully but with purpose as he lifted me up and pushed me further against the door. Muffling our moans and gasps, our bodies writhed against each other. My lips trailed away from his soft, warm lips and made their way against his jaw, neck and shoulder were I couldn't help but give him little love bites, as I tried to control the coil that tightened more and more, letting me know I was close to my climax. Dimitri groaned into my neck, and I could feel him trying to control his own arousal by nibbling and sucking hard against my neck – there was no doubt now that I was going to have some serious love bites tomorrow.

Pulling me away from the door, Dimitri lead us towards the blanket, were he gently laid me down and carefully and lovingly entered me. A small gasp escaped my lips, making us freeze mid motion, worried someone could have heard me. But luckily just at that moment, one of the Princes was being loud and opiniated, and any other noise, like my sex induced gasp, was drowned out.

When we looked back at each other again, falling into our lust-filled depths, we forgot all about our surroundings – it was just me and my sexy, handsome husband. My nails dug deep into his muscular back, pulling him closer to me, while my lips were busy consuming his. I could feel and hear my heart thumping against my sweaty chest, as I inhaled deeply to take in Dimitri's heady scent. I found myself matching his thrusts, as we increased the tempo, but being mindful to not make too much noise. I always love it when Dimitri and I come together, because it's just like any other aspect of our lives when we function in sync. Basking in the afterglow of our climax, we quietly held each other in a tight embrace, trying to catch our breath.

I nuzzled against his neck, borrowing deep so there was no space between us (we were even still connected down there). I could feel calloused fingers gently combing through my thick, slick hair - leaving feathery touches against my sweaty, sensitive skin.

I smiled against his shoulder, feeling a new wave of arousal consume every single cell in my body. I leaned up, letting my lips brush against his ears, as I whispered huskily.

"Ready for round 2, Comrade?"

Let's just say that I didn't have to wait long for his response.

 **DPOV**

I was quite proud of myself.

Sure I had to ask Christian for some help (without revealing too much) and I needed some 'liquid courage' for our little session in Lissa's office but overall I think I'm doing quite well in fulfilling Roza's sexual fantasies. I was really proud of myself that I didn't need any alcohol to pull-off the Council session fantasy.

I think it was a combination of pulling off the other two fantasies (with little to no ramifications) and finding my inner boldness and confidence (that would make Roza proud).

Two days after our session in the store room we finally had the chance to fulfil another of Roza's fantasies. As I made my way towards my office in HQ, I quickly texted Roza.

 _Meet me in my office in 20 minutes._

 _Make sure you are wearing your sexy black lace bra, panties and your six inch heels._

 _And wear your duster over this little ensemble._

 _Come through the side entrance that's closest to my office._

 _Love,_

 _D xoxox_

I could feel my cock harden in excitement imagining Roza in this little outfit. Quickening my steps, I thundered towards my office, eager to get there and avoid interaction with anyone, especially in my current state.

Roza has never been good with punctuality so I was pleasantly surprised when twenty minutes on the dot a soft knock pulled me from my thoughts. I had spent those twenty minutes tidying up my already neat office and figuring out exactly what I was going to do with my Roza.

The thing about day dreams and imagination is that it's no match for the real deal. As I opened my door to reveal the sexy goddess that stood there, my breath caught in my throat and my bulge twitched in my pants. She was breathtaking, with her smoky make-up and lose bun. I couldn't help but lick my lips in anticipation as I pulled her into my office and locked the door behind her.

She gave me a sly smile, gazing at me through thick lashes, as she licked her own lips while her eyes travelled across my body. She took another step closer and finally let our eyes lock.

"What can I do for you Guardian Belikov?" she whispered seductively.

Reigning in my emotions I stood there, brooding and authoritative. I knew my Roza loved it when I was in command and even though this was her fantasy, I had control over how it played out and I was going to make sure it was done in the best way possible. Taking a step back so my body could lean casually against the side of my desk, I pulled out my phone and picked a song from my playlist to play, making sure that it was loud enough for the room, but not too loud that it carried outside. Roza's eyes widened in surprise when Prince's song 'Cream' started playing through my phone's speakers. Folding my arms across my chest I stared back at her, my eyes hard with desire.

"Dance!" I commanded. And she did.

Swaying in her spot first to adjust to the rhythm I could see her giving herself completely to the song. The first thing she did was release her beautiful hair from the confines of the bun, shaking it lose and tossing it around seductively to the beat of the song. While she swayed she moved her hands up and down her body, her eyes closed as she struggled with some inner battle for control - further confirmed by the biting of her lower lip. My throbbing cock was just about ready to burst out of my pants, and I took the opportunity of her closed eyes to adjust myself quickly and regain my stoic stance. But the thing about Roza is that even with her eyes closed, she is very tuned into her surroundings, and so sensed my movement.

Her eyes flew open, and I could see them darken with lust and desire as they narrowed in on her prey – me. Sauntering over, still moving to the beat of the song she placed her hands gently against my shoulders and I felt my muscles tense under her touch. Smiling seductively at me she pulled her body close to me, and rubbed herself up and down, treating me like her own personal stripper pole. I stopped leaning against the desk and stood erect (in more ways than one) while I tried to impassively watch Roza gyrate and rub against me in her seductive dance. Half way through the song she decided to turn this into a striptease.

Starting from the bottom, she undid the lower buttons of her duster just enough to reveal her black lace panties. I couldn't help the sharp breath that I pulled in at the sight. She struck her left leg out gracefully so it anchored her against my desk as she grabbed my arms and dipped her upper body, letting me feel the heat of her core, the soft brush of her inner thigh, and watch the curve of her delicate neck. Pulling herself up, slowly, she purposefully pushed her core against my body, making my fingers twitch in agitation. Seeing I wasn't swayed by her moves, she decided to take it further.

Quickly undoing the rest of the buttons, she let the duster fall to the ground and with a quick kick moved it out of the way. She returned to me, turning around so her back could rub against my body. I was trembling by now, and I didn't know how much longer I could wait – _maybe till the end of the song?_

But Roza wasn't going to be patient. Still finding me unmoving and barely reacting, a look of determination crossed her face when she spun to face me again. Grabbing my hands from their locked position across my chest, she used them instead of her own, to feel herself up. Placing them against her soft thighs and guiding them across her hips, waist, breasts (where she allowed them to linger and cup) before moving further up to her shoulder, arm, shoulder, neck and hair. Self-control be damned – _I waited long enough!_

Grabbing a fistful of her hair, I pulled her roughly to me, crashing our lips together (though not before I saw the smug look on her face for making me crack before the song ended). Frankly I didn't care – I was more than happy to let my wife win these games of seduction if it meant that I took the ultimate prize – her.

It felt like a dam had broken within me, as the surge of lust and desire consumed every aspect of my being and actions. I literally tore her bra and panties off her body, no longer patient or in control of my arousal.

 _I wanted her now!_

She worked just as fast on my pants, undoing the buckle and button and pushing everything down in one motion. She moved her hands to my shirt, but I stopped her with a quick shake of my head. Not understanding my reasoning but trusting it nonetheless, she wrapped herself around me, pushing me back against the desk so I was almost on my back. That wouldn't do – I was in charge!

With a quick manoeuvre I changed our positions so she was the one with her back on my desk and before she could protest (or try to get the upper hand) I thrust into her, effectively making her forget whatever she had planned on doing next. Not giving her the chance to recover, I grabbed her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head, while the other cupped and played with her erect nipples. She moaned and gasped below me, and it was all I could do to maintain enough control to hold off on my own orgasm until I made her come, pounding harder, deeper and faster than ever before. I felt her orgasm crash through her, making her body shudder head to toe, but I wasn't done yet. Pulling out roughly, I tossed her over, so her back was facing me and I slid in again, letting out my own frustrated growl, knowing how much I wanted to come, but wouldn't until I had her coming one more time. I could see her struggling to hold back her screams and at one point she had to cover her mouth to stifle one in its tracks. I pulled her back against me by her hair, pushing it aside to reveal her soft, sweat-drenched neck. Her fingers dug into my hips, pulling me closer to her body and making me dangerously close to my own release. _'Not yet'_ I growled to myself.

One hand cupping and playing with her breast, I moved her head so it could face me as my lips took over her hands to smother any moans and screams she wanted to utter. With my now free hand, I helped my wife find her sweet release, not once but three times in succession, as I stroked and rubbed her clit. Her soft, slick body trembled beneath me uncontrollably none-stop, shaken by the ferocity of her multiple orgasms. I on the other hand, finally allowed myself to have my own release grabbing her tightly against me, groaning and gasping against her mouth when all I wanted to do was scream her name to the heavens as I felt the most painful and pleasure-filled orgasm rock threw my body – who knew that self-depravation could be so satisfying?

We collapsed onto the floor, next to my desk, completely spent. Our chests heaved and our hearts thundered. I moved a strand of hair away from Roza's blissed out face, as she snuggled closer to me.

"Wow, Comrade. Just wow…" she gasped.

I chuckled against hair, smirking as my ego doubled in size knowing that I, and I alone could cause such a reaction.

We almost fell asleep in our relaxed state, until a knock at my door reminded me of my meeting with Eddie, Ryan and Mikhail regarding an upcoming shopping excursion for Christian and Adrian.

"Just a minute!"

We quickly scrambled to grab loose bits of clothing or hide whatever we couldn't put on. Roza looked around frantically, wondering where to hide. I couldn't help but smile at her panic.

"Have you already forgotten the second part of the fantasy my love?" I whispered against her ear. She answered with a confused look.

"You said you wanted to do naughty things to me in my office, but also some while I was having a meeting sitting at my desk while you were hidden from view. Think you can handle that Roza?"

Understanding flashed behind her exotic brown eyes, before narrowing at my challenging tone. She took a step closer to brush her lips against my own as she retorted.

"Let's see if _you_ can handle me, Comrade".

And with that, she quickly disappeared under the desk wearing only her duster (we had to throw away what was left of her bra and panties, not much was left to salvage). I straightened myself out, making sure my bulge wasn't too obvious (my cock had already hardened at the thought of her waiting for me under the desk) and I quickly unlocked the door and slipped back behind my desk.

"Come in".

In my rush to make things appear normal, I forgot the fact that the room probably smelled like sex. So it was no surprise when the three guardians walked in the first thing they registered was the smell (even if the office looked undisturbed). The expressions on their faces was priceless and I had to keep my neutral guardian mask in place (even though I was half embarrassed half proud like a horny teenage boy showing off his latest conquest). Eddie's shock turned into a full on blush, Ryan had a sly grin, and Mikhail (being the most experienced guardian of the three) kept his stoic guardian mask in place though his eyes shone with recognition.

Nonetheless we were all professionals (so no comments were made or questions asked) and the three grabbed chairs and sat in front of my desk. I tried not to look under my desk, choosing instead to focus on the guardians sitting in front of me. We started to talk about the excursion, who was going, when etc. Roza took that as cue to start her seduction. I had almost forgotten she was there, until I felt her soft small hands slide up along my legs, under my pants. I shivered at her touch (internally of course).

She kept this up for a while, stroking my shins, my calves – up and down. I was glad I was not the one talking when I felt her hands pull out from under my pants and trial up towards my zipper, her target my hard bulge. I coughed to hide the sound of the zipper being pulled down, and was mighty glad I had forgotten to put on my boxers in my haste to get dressed, as I felt her tug my cock free. Even though I tried, I couldn't help but flick a gaze down and almost groaned in pleasure. I could see my temptress peeking out from the darkness, a devilish grin on her angelic face as she licked in anticipation while her warm fingers caressed the length of my shaft. I couldn't help but swallow hard and tried to regain my focus on the discussion at hand.

I let the three discuss the logistics offering a slight nod or shake of my head where needed, praying that I didn't have to contribute anything more than non-verbal cues for the discussion. When I felt her small wet mouth enclose around me, I had to bring my hands down and clench them tightly in fists, trying very hard to not only control my burning arousal but keep myself from grabbing fistful of her hair and guide her around my cock.

Regulating my breathing with great difficulty, and glad that Roza was being very quiet with her activity I shifted slightly in my seat, hoping that the damn discussion would finish soon. The last thing I needed was to cum while the three idiots sat before me. I highly doubted that any amount of stealth would hide my climax from them. Thankfully the discussion wrapped up soon and all three got up to leave. Normally I would have gotten up, out of politeness, but in my current state that was not an option. Instead, I had to pretend that I was going to carry on working on something on my laptop, moving my hands over to the closed notebook, trying to hide the fact they were shaking. Eddie was the last to leave, and he couldn't help but turn around, giving my office a once over, as if trying to look for something or someone.

"Do you know where Rose is?" he asked, trying to keep his voice innocent.

I shrugged in reply, not daring to use my voice in fear of revealing the inner struggle I was facing currently. Roza of course, took the opportunity to quicken her ministrations, her mouth and hands suddenly increasing their speed and ferocity. Thankfully Eddie didn't ask any follow-up questions and left, closing my door behind him. I let out a loud breath, not realising I had not been breathing properly since Roza had started her little play. Pushing away from the desk, I grabbed underneath and pulled her out, hearing her giggle at my eagerness. Before she could taunt me I devoured her lips and slammed her down against my hard cock, making her moan against my mouth. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to have her and with that thought my hips started pounding into her, as my lips made their way hungrily from her lips, down her neck to her supple breasts that were bouncing with our movements. I could feel us edging closer, and closer to our final release and I knew we would have to muffle our screams of pleasure against the others mouth, but before any of this could happen, my office door was opened.

"Guardian Belikov, I was wondering if I could…" Hans stopped dead in his tracks, pausing mid-sentence. Thankfully Roza was still wearing her duster, but the position was still damning. Clenching my jaw tightly to pull myself back from the brink of my orgasm I was able to give Hans a coherent sentence of sorts.

"If you could give me a moment, Guardian Croft, I will come and see you in about 10 minutes". I didn't dare look at him as I spoke, hiding behind Roza while she tried very hard to not burst out laughing in between catching her breath. It didn't take Hans long to regain composure and leave my office, closing the door behind him.

 _I know he is the Head Guardian, but would it have killed him to have knocked?!_

Glad we were finally left alone, I went back to what we were doing – after all I couldn't possibly leave my wife without completing her orgasm. Thankfully it didn't take us long to find our place and in no time at all we came together, muffling our pleasure filled screams and moans against each other's mouths. Damn Hans and his stupid timing! I really wanted to just hold my wife while we came back to Earth from our mind-blowing climaxes but unfortunately I had to go see what he wanted (and I didn't want him coming back to my office).

Roza carefully pulled away and used my boxers (which the sly vixen had hidden in her duster pocket) to clean up any access mess off my pants and herself, making sure nothing was left behind to indicate what had just taken place.

I took deep breaths to bring my breathing and heartrate back to normal, while Roza stood there, with a small smirk on her face. Leaning down to give me a little peck on my lips, she whispered against my ear.

"Have fun at your meeting with Hans, Comrade".

And before I could say anything in reply, she sashayed out of my office, giggling all the way.

 **RPOV**

Damn Hans!

That was the second time he had caught us – well the first one wasn't too bad, but the second time in Dimitri's office – I really felt sorry for my husband and hoped he wasn't in too much trouble!

When I saw Dimitri later that day, he told me that thankfully the incident was overlooked (after all Hans had barged into the room without knocking, and we are married and weren't on duty), but Hans did give a parting comment about trying to keep things 'professional' at work, for the sake of our colleagues. We both had burst out laughing at this, but did agree to keep our shenanigans to a minimum (making out at most) at HQ.

Today was supposed to be the shopping excursion that the boys had been talking about and I knew they were taking Christian's SUV. I wasn't sure if Dimitri would remember my final fantasy, so decided to take matters into my own hands.

I knew the boys weren't leaving till 10am (needing to be on human time for shopping) so I woke up early, had a quick shower and left my sleeping husband in bed, sneaking out to the Court garage. Dimitri had taught me how to 'open' a car without a key (and how to hotwire one if needed). Christian's SUV was parked in the far corner of the garage, hidden in the shadows – the perfect place for us to be without being seen.

I took off my hoodie and shorts, revealing a sexy red lace bra and panties. I had done some light make-up and ruffling my hair a bit, I pulled out the handcuffs that I had brought with me. Before cuffing myself to the back door, I texted Dimitri and prayed no one else came before him.

 _Comrade_

 _Need help – meet me in Christian's SUV in the garage._

 _Love,_

 _Roza_

I slipped the key in between my breasts, and cuffed myself to the car door. And now I just had to wait.

Luckily my sweet husband didn't take long. I saw his tall form striding quickly through the garage, and with each step bringing him closer, I felt myself getting wetter. Biting my bottom lip to keep myself from moaning in anticipation, I held my breath as he finally reached the door. My form was hidden in the shadows, so he didn't see me in the back-seat.

"Roza?" he whispered, looking around.

"In here Comrade" I replied back, my voice already husky with desire.

When he opened the door and the overhead light came on, I heard him suck in a breath. I gave him the biggest seductive smile I could muster, and flicked my hair back, exposing more of myself.

"I need some help Comrade. I accidently cuffed myself and misplaced my key – can you help me?"

I gave him my sexist pout. I had the satisfaction of seeing him swallowing hard and climb into the backseat, closing the door behind him. Sitting this close to him, I could feel the sexual tension build to epic proportions. I could see him struggling to gather his thoughts so he could speak to me properly.

"Where did you last see the key Roza?"

I gave him a small smirk, and pretended to think about it.

"Hmm, I think I was adjusting my bra, and I don't know, maybe it's in there?"

I always love hearing him mutter in Russian, most of the time he is cursing. I wouldn't be surprised if he was doing the same thing now. I positioned myself so I was facing him a bit better and stuck my chest out as if to help. Shaking his head at my antics (and clearly seeing through my ploy) he reached between my breasts, lingering longer than necessary to grab the key and unlocking my cuffs.

As I rubbed my wrists, I gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you Comrade. You are my hero. And heroes deserve to be rewarded".

Before he could do or say anything I jumped on him, pushing him back against the seat to straddle him. Taking his lips hungrily, I started rubbing my hips against his already hard bulge.

He moaned against my lips but tried to pull away (much to my annoyance), even though his hands were gripping my hips tightly, keeping me in place.

"Roza, what are we doing? Why are we in Christian's car and just a few hours before I'm supposed to head out with them on the shopping excursion…?"

I couldn't believe it – he had forgotten my last fantasy. I tried not to let it get to me, and hide the tears that were threatening to fall out. I started to pull away from him, mumbling an apology of sorts. Maybe this was too much for him – I really had pushed him to his limits the last two weeks.

I tried to move off him, so I could get back on the seat and get dressed, I didn't want to look him in the eyes, worried he would see the hurt in them. But he knew what I was doing, and grabbed my wrists, keeping me on his lap.

"Roza, look at me".

If I couldn't leave his lap, I would keep my head down. He knew what I was doing, so grabbed both of my wrists in the one hand, which freed his hand to grab my chin and lift my head up.

"Hey, don't be sad Roza. I was just kidding, _moya lyubov'_. Did you really think I forgot your final fantasy? I was just annoyed you beat me to it so I didn't get the chance to surprise you, so I thought I would mess around with you, that's all".

I couldn't help the gasp that left my lips, shocked at his confession. I wanted to be angry at him, for tricking me and making me upset, but I guess he did have a point. I did jump the gun and ruin this for him by taking over the fantasy. I relaxed in his grip, and leaned forward.

"Ok, I guess we both did wrong here. Me taking over the fantasy and you making me upset. How about we forget this and carry on where we left off, hmm?"

Dimitri chuckled at my blatant seduction, but this time, didn't pull away. Taking my wrists, he placed my hands behind his neck, giving me free reign over his loose hair, which I gladly grabbed and pulled, bringing his head closer to me. It didn't take long for our lips to find each other and our slow, teasing kiss became smouldering and desperate. His warms hands grabbed my hips tightly and helped them as I rocked against his tight bulge.

I pulled away first, gasping for air, and moaned in pleasure as Dimitri's soft lips carried on down to my neck, nibbling and sucking along the way. As I pushed his head further against my neck, and every inch of my body was either touching or rubbing against him, I leaned into his ear, brushing my lips against his lobe, feeling him shiver against me.

"Dimitri, I need you".

I didn't need to say anything further. My Russian God took charge – ripping my panties off and unclasping my bra, he quickly undressed himself (which was impressive in the tight space we were in). He didn't hesitate or linger to pull me straight onto his throbbing cock and started pounding away. We had to be careful to keep the noise level down, but also to not get too carried away, otherwise we would bump our heads against the ceiling (I was surprised Dimitri hadn't banged his head more).

My nails dug into his thick shoulder blades, feeling the pressure of pleasure building within me.

"Harder, faster…Oh Dimitri..." I gasped.

I came undone when his lips found one of my hardened nipples, my whole body trembling from head to toe. But my amazing husband wasn't done and with a quick manoeuvre he changed our position so I was laying down on the back seat and he was on top. It still wasn't enough space, but it was enough for Dimitri to find his momentum again and go that bit extra harder and faster, allowing me to achieve a second, far more intense orgasm and allowing himself to let his own climax come through.

We lay huddled in the back seat, panting and sweaty. Dimitri pulled me in closer to him, caressing my sensitive skin while trailing kisses down my neck.

"You are so beautiful Roza. I hope I have done justice by your fantasies like you had done mine. You really are my reason for living and breathing. I love you, my Roza".

I couldn't help the blush that spread across my face and body at his sweet sentiment.

"You did well Comrade and exceeded my expectation with my fantasies, even though I know how hard they were for you to do. I love you Dimitri. You are my soul and heart".

We lay there for a few more minutes but soon it was time to leave. We quickly got dressed and left the doors open for a bit to 'air' out the car. I decided to leave a little souvenir behind for the boys to find during their upcoming car ride – after all my panties were ripped beyond wear. Another little gift I left behind was a listening device I had picked up from HQ – I was curious to the possible discussion that would occur once the boys picked up what had taken place in the car a few hours earlier.

The shopping excursion was definitely going to be interesting.

 **DPOV**

I was dreading this shopping excursion.

Not because it's a bunch of guys going to the mall – I actually didn't mind that because I knew we would be efficient and be done within two hours. No, it was the journey to the mall I was dreading. Dhampir and Moroi's have sensitive senses, including sense of smell and even though we had aired the car out, I knew it wouldn't be enough and I was worried the guys were going to pick up the smell of sex.

I knew that is exactly why Roza had wanted to do this fantasy – she took some kind of sick pleasure in torturing Christian, who she considered like a surrogate brother. And ideally, if she had let me carry out the fantasy, I would have done it during a time when it would have just been me and Christian driving in the car. But I think she did it on purpose today (of all days) because she knew a larger group of us were going out.

Yup, totally dreading this shopping trip.

Mikhail, Ryan, Eddie, Adrian and Christian followed me towards the garage. I had tried to convince them (unsuccessfully) to take another car, but for some stupid reason Christian was adamant that we take his. Of course I could have come out and said why I was suggesting another vehicle, but I didn't want to have the awkward conversation. So, as we made our way to his car, I just prayed it didn't smell like sex and I could pretend nothing had happened in there only a few hours ago.

We had decided Mikhail would drive and I would sit in the passenger seat. Ryan would sit with Christian in the back seat and Eddie with Adrian in the middle. Even though it was the middle of the day, we always tried to make sure a guardian was always near a Moroi.

Wishful thinking aside, I guess I did forget one factor that could definitely ensure we were going to have an awkward drive – Roza.

It seems my mischievous wife left a little reminder behind of our escapade, which of course Christian had to find.

"Does anyone know who these red panties belong to? Or at least, I'm assuming they used to be red panties…"

I had been in the middle of discussing the latest training techniques with Mikhail when I heard Christian's question. I couldn't help the string of Russian curses that left my mouth.

Everyone in the car looked at me (even Mikhail, who kept his attention between the road and me).

I tried to bury myself further in the seat, but that's impossible when you are 6'7. I kept perfectly still, pretending I hadn't said anything, all the while cursing and thinking of ways to get my revenge on Roza – I knew she had done this on purpose, the little vixen!

"So Dimitri, care to explain?"

I could hear the smirk in Adrian's voice as he asked the question. It seemed all conversation had ceased until the mystery of the red panties was solved. Taking a deep breath, I decided to stick to the facts and keep the details to a minimum.

"They're Rose's"

I heard a range of reactions to that remark, from snickers to a few gasps and a ' _come on_ ' from Christian. I stared straight ahead, figuring that if I didn't engage in the conversation maybe they would drop it – I was very much mistaken on that front.

"Seriously Dimitri, what the hell?! Why are Rose's panties in my car and why are they completely in pieces?"

I kept my mouth tightly shut, I really didn't want to answer that question. Mikhail gave me a raised eyebrow, trying to encourage me to answer the question. Releasing a loud sigh I decided the only way out of this would be to just answer their damn questions, and hope they don't ask for too much detail.

"Remember Operation Zevk Christian? And the conversation we had a few days ago? Well let's just say one of her, hmm, 'ideas' was to do stuff in your car".

That wasn't too bad, but I was embarrassed and could feel the blush on my face. There was silence in the car, and I could imagine everyone had turned to Christian for explanation. Christian sat there quietly, digesting the information I had just given him, filling in the blanks on his own.

"OH COME ON! You and Rose had to have sex in my car! SERIOUSLY!?"

This time only gasps and all eyes back on me. I really wanted the seat to swallow me or for us to get attacked by Strigoi, anything to stop this conversation.

"I KNEW IT! I mean I smelt the sex in the car the moment I got in here but I didn't want to put Christian in an awkward situation. But it wasn't him, it was our stoic, serious Russian! I'm surprised Dimitri, I didn't know you had it in you. Kinky!"

I really wanted to punch Adrian right now for his comments, but that would require me turning around and facing the boys in the back and their questioning looks.

The only person I dared to look at was Mikhail, who gave me a shrug and whispered.

"Maybe you should start at the beginning. You don't have to necessarily give us details – after all most of us see Rose as a sister, but a little explanation is probably required".

 _Damn him and his logic!_

Sighing in defeat I started at the beginning – from when Roza found the article on sexual fantasies to Operation Zevk to what we had gotten up to in the last two weeks. I didn't go into detail (if I could avoid it) but I couldn't avoid telling them the gist of the fantasies – mine being mostly role plays and Roza's being centred on 'public places'. I had finally turned to look at the boys as I gave them my explanation, and I could see them sitting there taking it all in, the wheels turning in their heads as they started putting the pieces together.

Eddie gave a loud gasp.

"Oh my god! That day, when the three of us came into your office for our meeting about this trip. You and Rose had been, hmm, doing stuff in there weren't you?"

Poor Eddie, I could tell he was extremely uncomfortable and embarrassed having this conversation, he probably saw Roza as a sister more than any of the guys in the car. I just gave him a quick nod, hoping he wouldn't ask any follow-up questions. But that didn't stop Ryan.

"Wait, where was Rose when we were there? You don't exactly have any good hiding places and I'm positive we would have seen her leave if she had left before we got there".

I felt the blush creep back on my face again and I had to cough to hide my embarrassment.

"Hmm, she was under the desk".

More gasps and snickers from Ryan and Adrian, making me roll my eyes at them. They were enjoying this way too much.

"And I'm assuming Belikov, she wasn't just hiding under the desk? I can't imagine Rose just sitting there while the four of you had your meeting".

I wanted to punch the smirk off Adrian's face – of course he was right, but that was beside the point. So instead of answering his question, I asked my own, deciding to throw the spotlight on my riding companions instead.

"So how about you guys? Do you have any fantasies you wish your ladies fulfilled?"

 **RPOV**

I am a freaking genius!

I knew it was a good idea that I planted that listening device in the car – I felt like a spy. On some level I probably should feel guilty, after all we were eavesdropping on a conversation that our respective partners were having, but still it was too good an opportunity to miss out on.

I convinced Lissa to host a high tea and champagne with the girls while the boys were on their shopping trip, but really it was an excuse to have everyone in the one room to drink, eat and listen in on the conversation that was taking place in the car.

I didn't beat around the bush when everyone was seated and comfortable in Lissa's parlour, telling them the real reason behind this catch up. Sydney and Lissa gave me disapproving looks, Jill blushed at my antics, Sonya gave me a sly smile and an indulgent shake of the head, and Mia, who seemed to be the only one agreeing with my tactic, gave me a high-five.

"Brilliant move Rose! I can't wait to hear what the boys talk about while we aren't there". Mia gave me a huge smile, making me feel proud of my actions.

I had to reveal a bit of the background, especially to explain why I was in Christian's car in the first place. This time I was given looks of approval and some of envy for being so adventurous and daring. But before they could start firing questions at me on the specifics, we finally got the signal connection with the device in the car. We stopped talking to listen to what was being discussed. It seemed like small random conversations were happening in the car. Range of topics were being discussed, from guardian fighting techniques, to some latest video game to what shops they were going to visit on this shopping trip. That was until we heard Christian's exclamation about the panties.

The girls gasped in unison to the boys in the car and all looked at me in shock. I just gave them my proudest smirk. We carried on listening to the whole conversation and I could almost see my poor husband squirming in his seat as he was questioned and put on the spot by the others. I knew Adrian, Christian and to a certain extent Ryan, were not going to let him go easily, so I wasn't surprised when he told them about our little sexual adventures, though he was probably less forthcoming with the details than I had been with the girls (not surprising with his private nature).

When Dimitri turned the tables and asked the boys about their sexual fantasies, the girls crowded closer to the radio, suddenly even more interested in this spying endeavour. First one to speak had been Adrian.

Sydney shook her head in exasperation. "Of course his ultimate fantasy is to have a threesome. Why am I not surprised?!"

We all cracked up laughing, both at Adrian's revelation and her response. But I could see the wheels turning in her head as she considered something.

"What are you planning Syd? I can see the wheels turning. Are you seriously considering this? Who would you be comfortable doing this with? It seems so wrong, like cheating with another person". I retorted. I was glad Dimitri had not mentioned this as one of his fantasies – it would definitely have caused some issues.

Sydney gave me a sly smile before responding to the rest of the group. "Well I was actually looking at some spells recently and found one that allows me to create multiple copies of myself. Of course the more copies I make the more draining it is on my magic, but if I was to create just one copy of me it shouldn't be too bad and we would have at least an hour before she disappeared. So guess it wouldn't be too weird".

We all looked at her dumbfounded with mouth open. Well I had to hand it to her, it definitely was a good compromise and I couldn't see Adrian complaining about the idea of being ravished by not one but two Sydneys. Before anyone could say anything we heard Ryan next revealing his fantasy.

Mia rolled her eyes when she heard what he had to say.

"Of course the idiot can't handle that I dominate in the bedroom. I can't help it if he is shy in the bedroom and I have to take charge. I wouldn't mind him taking charge and tying me up and having his way with me". A dreamy look crossed over Mia's face and we didn't need to ask where her mind had wandered to.

We all burst into giggles – the alcohol was definitely affecting us now and our inhibitions on the topic no longer in place. Before anyone (like me) could give Mia pointers on how to get her man to man-up in the bedroom, the next person to do some revealing (to our surprise) was Mikhail.

Everyone's mouth fell open at his revelation, all except Sonya, who burst out laughing. We all turned to look at her, wondering why she was reacting this way.

"I'm not surprised he wants us to be more adventurous in spirit dreams. It happened a few years ago, when he was in New York on assignment. He had been gone for a couple of months and one thing led to another and well we had some crazy sex on top of the Empire State building. It definitely was one of our best sexual experiences, so not surprised he wants more of those".

We all just stared at her. It was hard to imagine the usually responsible, serious couple being so crazy and adventurous. We were all lost for words, and silence rang in the room, until Lissa released a loud gasp.

"What!? The idiot wants to save me from some icy fortress and play my little hero! Is he crazy!? Does he not realise how cold I would be stuck in a room full of ice?! I understand he wants to use his powers to 'warm' me up, but seriously the logistics of this fantasy are just not even possible". Lissa rolled her eyes, annoyed at Christian's fantasy. I guess she was hoping something simple, and I could understand her frustration. It would be hard to pull it off. Unless…

"Liss, actually it's not impossible. I have heard of some hotels in Northern Europe that are like ice hotels. Of course you will have to reign Pyro in so he doesn't melt the whole room, but it's possible to carry out the fantasy. You guys could plan your next trip away there, and well Dimitri and I won't mind guarding you".

I gave her my most innocent smile, but I knew she saw right through it. She knew I wanted us to tag along so we could spend some one on one time in a cabin, snowed in with nothing but a fireplace and our body heat to keep each other company and warm. Oh and some hot chocolate too. Hmm. I couldn't help but let my mind wonder at the possibilities.

"OH MY GOD! Did he just say he wants Jill to dress up like Catwoman!?" Mia screeched, bursting out laughing. I must have zoned out fantasying about me and Dimitri in a cabin that I had forgotten that Eddie had yet to reveal his fantasy, which from the sounds of things was something around Jill dressing up as his favourite comic character. Jill was blushing furiously and was hiding her face behind her hands. I couldn't help but laugh with Mia as well. I couldn't imagine our sweet, doey eyed Jill dressed like a femme fatale.

Mia pulled Jill's hands off her face and wriggled her eyebrows suggestively. "You know Jill, I think I have a leather jumpsuit from last Halloween when I dressed up as Black Widow. You are welcome to borrow it if you wish".

Jill's blush only darkened further and her mouth opened and closed like a fish as she tried to put words together to say something, but the poor thing was too embarrassed.

By then the boys had reached the mall and I decided we would end the eavesdropping for now and just enjoy the remainder of the booze and food.

Lissa and Christian had already planned on hosting dinner later that night, so the group were together once more. Dinner went by very quickly and all of the couples seemed very eager to disperse and head back to their own homes.

Dimitri and I walked in silence, holding hands, back to our place. I wasn't surprised that the moment the door closed, he had pushed me against the door, staring intently into my eyes.

"What was all that about?" he was clearly questioning the tension that was thick and pulsating throughout dinner and the sly looks the girls were giving each other. Naturally my husband was no fool and he knew I would most definitely be the ring leader. I feigned innocence and tried to push away from him, enjoying this a little too much.

"I don't know what you are talking about Comrade. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to go to sleep". I tried hard to hide the grin that was threatening to split across my face, but Dimitri saw the mirth lying behind my supposedly innocent eyes.

"Roza…"

Damn him and his ways – to this day, all he has to do is say my name in that infuriating manner and I am putty in his hands, willing to reveal all of my secrets and thoughts.

"Fine, fine. So hmm, I may have left behind something else in the car, apart from my panties".

Dimitri just stared at me, waiting for me to elaborate. I huffed in frustration before going into the quick story about my spy-like skills and our little high tea party. I was a bit worried Dimitri would be mad, after all we were eavesdropping and spying on them, so I was pleasantly surprised when he gave off a deep chuckle.

"Oh I guess the boys should be thanking you, Roza. You have inadvertently helped them fulfil their fantasies by letting their partners hear them, without them even having to ask. Oh Roza, what am I going to do with you?"

I was glad he saw the funny side of this all, and was ecstatic when he was pressed himself tightly against me, nuzzling my neck and making me dizzy. I was barely able to answer his rhetorical question, but everyone knows that Rose Belikova always has the last word.

"Oh Comrade, I can think of a few things…"

 **Zevk = Turkish for pleasure (at least that's what Google translator said)**

 **Moya serdtse = Russian for my heart (at least that's what Google translator said)**

 **Moya lyubov' = Russian for my love (at least that's what Google translator said)**

 **Hope you enjoyed this series!**


	4. AN - Announcement for Mother's Day piece

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!**

Tomorrow is Mother's Day and I will be contributing a story to the compilation of one-shots by other well-known VA fandom writers.

I am humbled and honoured to have been asked to contribute.

So please check out the **'VA Mother's Day One-Shot Compilation'** by VA10thanniversaryproject.

My story is called **Mother's Day Extravaganza!**

Here is a little excerpt to give you a tiny taste…

Rose, Sydney, Janine and Olena were the first to notice the table set-up on the side. As the group of women moved closer to the table, they began to realise its purpose. It wasn't as large as the table they were to sit at, in fact it was a third of the size. Candles were scattered across it and on closer inspection they noted the number of candles had significance – 8 candles next to 8 photo frames. A card sat in the centre of the table, someone's beautiful calligraphy displaying the following words:

 ** _You may not be here in person but you are always in our hearts._**

 ** _Hope you are enjoying Mother's Day in heaven._**

 ** _We miss you._**


	5. AN - Announcement for Father's Day piece

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tomorrow is Father's Day and I will be contributing a story to the compilation of one-shots by other well-known VA fandom writers.

I'm humbled and honoured to have been asked to contribute.

So please check out the **'VA Father's Day One-Shot Compilation'** by VA10thanniversaryproject.

My story is called **A father's reflection**

Here is a little excerpt to give you a tiny taste…

Money and Power.

With these I've been able to grow my empire and become an influential person. But no amount of money or power can help me now, as I sit here and watch my little girl undertake her greatest fight that will determine whether she lives or dies!


	6. AN - Announcement for AU Special piece

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tomorrow the **'VA AU Special Compilation'** will be posted and I will be contributing a story to the collection as well as some well-known VA fandom writers.

I'm humbled and honoured to have been asked to contribute.

So please check out the **'VA AU Special Compilation'** by VA10thanniversaryproject.

My story is called **How I met your mother...**

Here is a little excerpt to give you a tiny taste…

 _As the small crowd dispersed from the dance floor, his eyes zoned in on the most beautiful creature he had ever scene. She was wearing a long, dark blue gown that clasped on one shoulder and left the other exposed in a delectable manner. Her long brown hair was styled to drape across that exposed shoulder and she wore minimal jewellery. He couldn't see much of her face since the mask she wore covered most of her features, except her lips, which were two dark red beacons that beckoned him._


End file.
